


definitely not a volleyball group chat

by Banana_bananya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Multi, Textfic, Texting, chatfic, chatting, im too lazy to write the characters tag cuz literally everyones in here, may contain spoilers for the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_bananya/pseuds/Banana_bananya
Summary: Suga creates a group chat for Karasuno. It doesn't end up very well.





	1. the beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> A haikyuu chatfic that noone asks for cuz the thought is just that tempting,,,  
Also im really bad with naming and writing in general so prepare for very bad nicknames and a trash fic :P

**11:14 pm**

_imsweetlikesugarbabyy has added Sawamura Daichi, littlegiant, Kageyama Tobio and 8 others to a group chat_

_imsweetlikesugarbabyy has named the chat karasuhoes_

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: hi everyone!!!

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: i make this gc so that everyone can be informed of important club info :)

**Sawamura Daichi**: why does the smiley face make me feel that its not the actual purpose of this chat

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: y do u have no faith in me daichi im hurt :((

**littlegiant**: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH CLUB GROUP CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

**littlegiant**: AND YOUR USERNAME IS SO COOL SUGA-SAN!!!!!!!!!

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: thank u hinata!!!

**Tsukishima Kei**: ugh

_Tsukishima Kei has left the chat_

_yamagucci has added Tsukishima Kei to the chat_

_Tsukishima Kei has left the chat_

_yamagucci has added Tsukishima Kei to the chat_

**yamagucci**: u cant run tsukki :)

**Tsukishima Kei**: tch

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: aww cmon tsukishima this is for bonding with your teammates!!!

**littlegiant**: thats right tsukishima so that we can know each other better!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tsukishima Kei**: bold of u to think i want to know more abt any of u idiots

**memeextraordinaire**: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH CLUB GC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**memeextraordinaire**: yayyyy now i dont have to ib memes privately to everyone in the team

**memeextraordinaire**: thats always so tiring :(((

**Sawamura Daichi**: what so the person sending memes to me all the time is actually in our team

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: yeah daichi its noya wth

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: who do u think that is

**memeextraordinaire**: ITS ME DAICHI-SAN DO U NOT RECOGNIZE ME IM HURT :((((((((

**Sawamura Daichi**: i thought its just spam sorry...

**Tsukishima Kei**: ofc he doesnt think its u noya-san 

**Tsukishima Kei**: extraordinaire is such a big word for someone like u lol

**memeextraordinaire**: JSHSISOFHSFPA HOW DARE U TSUKISHIMA

**memeextraordinaire**: IM SMART AND COOL AND MANLY

**memeextraordinaire**: I SPENT LOT OF TIME THINKING THAT NAME U KNO

**Ennoshita Chikara**: no u did not

**Ennoshita Chikara**: u literally cling to me like a koala asking for a "cool and manly" username instead of just cool and manly noya

**Tsukishima Kei**: lol

**coolandmanlytanaka**: wdym thats not a cool and manly username???

**coolandmanlytanaka**: noyaaaaa u suggest me this username

**coolandmanlytanaka**: u betray me bro :'((

**memeextraordinaire**: noooooo ryu u got it wrong

**memeextraordinaire**: i think its a cool and manly name too

**memeextraordinaire**: but i dont want our usernames to be the same so i ask chikara to think of another one for me

**memeextraordinaire**: ily bro y would i betray u 

**coolandmanlytanaka**: okkk i trust u brooo

**Azumane Asahi**: what is happening here?

**Azumane Asahi**: what is this?

**Sawamura Daichi**: a mistake asahi

**Sawamura Daichi**: a mistake

**memeextraordinaire**: oh yeah speaking of that we need to change everyones names

**memeextraordinaire**: u guys r so boring lol

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: agreed everyone here needs to have some real fun

_imsweetlikesugarbabyy has changed Azumane Asahi's name to jesusss_

_memeextraordinaire has changed Ennoshita Chikara's name to futurecapswagg_

_imsweetlikesugarbabyy has changed Narita Kazuhito's name to tanakabutlessloud_

**tanakabutlessloud**: what why im not tanaka

_memeextraordinaire has changed Kinoshita Hisashi's name to keeenooosheeetaaa_

_imsweetlikesugarbabyy has changed Sawamura Daichi's name to dadchi_

_memeextraordinaire has changed Kageyama Tobio's name to grumpymilkboi_

_memeextraordinaire has changed Tsukishima Kei's name to grumpyshima_

**memeextraordinaire**: HAHAHAHAHAHAH YAMAGUCHI NICE NAME I HAVE JUST NOTICED THAT

**yamagucci**: thank u nishinoya-san lol

**yamagucci**: im just that lit

**memeextraordinaire**: lolololol r u really yamaguchi

**grumpymilkboi**: wtf i dont want to have the same username as tsukishima

**grumpyshima**: u say as if i like to have the same anything as u king

**grumpymilkboi**: WTF I TELL U TO STOP CALLING ME THAT

**jesusss**: i still haven't understood what's happening here

**dadchi**: its a group chat asahi what else could it be

**dadchi**: and im not a dad

**littlegiant**: ehhhhh i have always see u as my dad tho :((

**dadchi**: also kageyama and tsukishima stop fighting 

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: if ur not the dad then who is telling the kids to shut up

**dadchi**: well,,,

**dadchi**: but theyre not my kids

**littlegiant**: :'((((

**memeextraordinaire**: :'((((((((

**coolandmanlytanaka**: :'((((

**grumpymilkboi**: :'((

**grumpyshima**: tf even the king

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: GASP

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: u make the kids cry daichi 

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: not cool daichi

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: not cool

**dadchi**: djfhdkjsdhp okay then

**littlegiant**: :DDDD

**memeextraordinaire**: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**memeextraordinaire**: daddddddd

**memeextraordinaire**: buy us meat buns after practiceeeeee

**littlegiant**: yayyyyyyyy meat buns!!!!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: meat buns :D

**keeenooosheeetaaa**: is it just me or does kageyama sound really cute in here

**grumpyshima**: ew

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: :')

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: so precious,,

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: my precious children,,

**dadchi**: i thought im the dad

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: well i can be the second dad asshole

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: dont hog all the children to yourself

**grumpyshima**: r u implying that ur daichi-san's husband

**dadchi**:...

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: SAKJKDSFSJLDKGJDG WTF NO

**imsweetlikesugarbabyy**: WERE GOOD FRIENDS BUT NOT LIKE THAT

**coolandmanlytanaka**: no ur more of a mom suga-san :))

**memeextraordinaire**: yehhhhhh suga-san is so like a badass mom :D

_memeextraordinaire has changed imsweetlikesugarbabyy's name to sugamama_

**sugamama**: lol i dont know why but i really like to be called that

**grumpyshima**: oh yeah im changing mine too

**grumpyshima**: the thought of having the same name with king will give me trauma for life

_grumpyshima has changed their name to Tsukishima Kei_

**grumpymilkboi**: wth do u just say 

_littlegiant has changed Tsukishima Kei's name to saltyshima_

**saltyshima**: wtf hinata

**littlegiant**: i want to try changing people's names too!!

**littlegiant**: it looks really cool like im the admin or sth :D

**sugamama**: hinata stop being cute or im going to have a heart attack

**littlegiant**: hehe thank u suga-san!!! 

**dadchi**: its nearly midnight why are so many people still up

**dadchi**: u guys go to sleep or ur gonna be late to school tomorrow!

**sugamama**: lol this is the guy who denied being the dad few mins ago

**dadchi**: stop bullying me suga,,

**sugamama**: lol i dont have much chance irl have to do it in here

**memeextraordinaire**: lmao suga-san ur so different here i like this version of u

**dadchi**: GO TO SLEEP U GUYS

**dadchi**: MY PHONE IS GOING TO EXPLODE WITH THE NUMBER OF NOTIFS FROM THIS CHAT

**dadchi**: AND I CANT SLEEP WITH ALL THE NOISE

**yamagucci**: lol who even go to sleep at 12

**yamagucci**: ur such an old man daichi-san

**yamagucci**: that why ur the dad :P

**coolandmanlytanaka**: LOLOLOLOL YAMAGUCHI

**dadchi**: yamaguchi,,,

**dadchi**: ur the last person i think is going to turn against me

**yamagucci**: sorry dad but cant resist :P


	2. chaos ensues

**9:08 am**

**littlegiant**: kageyamaaaaaaaaaa

**littlegiant**: kageyamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**littlegiant**: kageyamaaaaaaaaaa get onlineeeee

**littlegiant**: hurryyyyyyyyyyy

**littlegiant**: i wanna ask u sthhhh

**saltyshima**: wth shrimpy wyd this time in the morning

**saltyshima**: its a sunday morning ffs

**sugamama**: whats wrong hinata?

**sugamama**: do tell and mama will solve it for u ;)

**yamagucci**: ewwwwwwww

**saltyshima**: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**yamagucci**: that came out so wronggg

**sugamama**: what r u 2 thinking abt :)

**sugamama**: i cant beliv my children are that corrupted :((

**sugamama**: u guys better not corrupt hinata and kageyama

**saltyshima**: even if we want to we cant :)

**saltyshima**: those idiots wont understand a thing lol

**grumpymilkboi**: WHO R U CALLING IDIOT

**yamagucci**: lol thats fast

**littlegiant**: kageyamaaaaaaaaaa

**littlegiant**: ur hereeeeeeeee

**grumpymilkboi**: what do u want to ask

**littlegiant**: what r u doing with grand king at 8 this morning???????

**littlegiant**: im running this morning and saw u 2 

**saltyshima**: oho whats this?

**yamagucci**: oho whats this?

**sugamama**: OMG S T O P

**dadchi**: OH GOD ITS 9 IN THE FRICKIN MORNING U GUYS

**sugamama**: daichi ur here stop tsukishima and yamaguchi from ruining hinata and kageyama's soul,,,

**dadchi**: i feel like tsukishima is rubbing off on u yamaguchi

**dadchi**: in a bad way

**yamagucci**: who says tsukki is like that in the first place :)?

**sugamama**: w hat

**dadchi**: what

**memeextraordinaire**: lololololol u mean ur the one making stingyshima that way

**memeextraordinaire**: also good morning everyone!!!!!!

**dadchi**: i can no longer trust anyone in this team,,,

**dadchi**: so scary,,,

**littlegiant**: ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY

**littlegiant**: i saw u playing games with grand king at the arcade???

**littlegiant**: also good morning noya-sannnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: THATS WHAT U CALL ME FOR???

**grumpymilkboi**: I THOUGHT ITS SOMETHING IMPORTANT

**grumpymilkboi**: ABOUT VOLLEYBALL OR SOMETHING

**grumpymilkboi**: OR U BEING INJURED AND CANT PLAY

**grumpymilkboi**: NOT THAT I CARE,,,

**saltyshima**: ohohohoho whats this?

**saltyshima**: the king worrying abt shrimpy being hurt???

**grumpymilkboi**: u sHuT uR mOuTh

**grumpymilkboi**: i just ran into him on my morning run

**grumpymilkboi**: and we talked a bit

**grumpymilkboi**: and he talked things abt us having to have a fair and square rematch

**grumpymilkboi**: and bc theres an arcade nearby he challenged me to play games

**grumpymilkboi**: and bc i cant afford to lose to him one more time so i accepted

**saltyshima**: lmao ofc u would

**yamagucci**: i dont believe its just that :)))

**sugamama**: lol same ;)

**sugamama**: spill the beans kageyamaaaa

**yamagucci**: what else did u guys talk abt :)))

**grumpymilkboi**: huh just volleyball and stuff

**grumpymilkboi**: thats all

**yamagucci**: whats stuff :)))

**sugamama**: stuff ;))))

**dadchi**: ur supposed to stop them not play along suga

**sugamama**: but my mother instincts push me

**dadchi**: what mother instincts

**sugamama**: mother instincts to know abt my son's love life ofc

**grumpymilkboi**: what

**grumpymilkboi**: THERES NOTHING BETWEEN OIKAWA-SAN AND I

**grumpymilkboi**: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

**grumpymilkboi**: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

**saltyshima**: lol calm down king we havent said anything yet :)

**saltyshima**: u have just dug your own grave :)

**littlegiant**: wait whats happening

**littlegiant**: i dont understand whats everyone talking abt

**sugamama**: you and oikawa is technically a love hate relationship :))

**sugamama**: in fanfics those have very high tension :))))))

**sugamama**: what tension u guys find out yourselves i want to keep this chat pg ;)

**memeextraordinaire**: LOLOLOLOL SICK CHAT

**dadchi**: suga pls this is a christian server

**sugamama**: cmon daichi u know u meme really bad :))

**grumpymilkboi**: I SWEAR WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING

_grumpymilkboi has added aliensarerealyall to the chat_

**grumpymilkboi**: EXPLAIN TO THEM

**aliensarerealyall**: wtf tobio-chan what have u just added me into

**aliensarerealyall**: oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh karasuno group chat

**aliensarerealyall**: i smell gossippppp

**littlegiant**: oh my god its the real grand king!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: helu chibi-chan~

**sugamama**: helooooooo oikawa

**aliensarerealyall**: ohhhh r u mr refreshing

**sugamama**: mr refreshing???

**aliensarerealyall**: yeh cuz every time ur switched to play on the court u come up with new ideas

**aliensarerealyall**: its annoying asf

**aliensarerealyall**: but its okeh i forgive u cuz ur cute ;))

**sugamama**: awwwwwwww thank uuuu :)

**sugamama**: now spill what did u do to our crow son

**aliensarerealyall**: what what did i do

**aliensarerealyall**: oh we met this morning and played games together

**aliensarerealyall**: tobio is so bad at video games lol i won all four times

**aliensarerealyall**: HA

**yamagucci**: what thats it???

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah tf u think theres more

**aliensarerealyall**: ohoho i have read the messages above

**aliensarerealyall**: karasuno is not as innocent as i think ur ;)

**aliensarerealyall**: u guys just use chibi-chan to cover up all those dirty minds~

**yamagucci**: we r not denying it :)

**aliensarerealyall**: lol whoever this yamagucci kid is i like him :)

**yamagucci**: im the freckled one 

**aliensarerealyall**: what the shy and nervous kid???

**yamagucci**: yessssss

**aliensarerealyall**: wtf i remember your name but i think im mistaken cuz i thought theres no way thats the shy kid man

**yamagucci**: well u thought wrong

**aliensarerealyall**: omg looks can be so deceiving

**aliensarerealyall**: istg if u guys corrupt chibi-chan to be like this gucci kid im going to karasuno to kill all of u

**sugamama**: dont worry that doesnt happen

**dadchi**: fortunately

_aliensarerealyall has added Iwa-chan, creamymakki and memeymattsun to the chat_

**aliensarerealyall**: guys check this out karasuno is much more interesting than they look lolololol

**memeymattsun**: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KARASUHOESSSSS

**creamymakki**: HELLO BITCHES ITS YA QUEEN MAKKI

**memeextraordinaire**: DO I SMELL MEMES

**memeymattsun**: HELLO MY FRIEND WHOEVER YOU ARE LETS BE FRIENDS

**creamymakki**: HELLOOOO I DONT HAVE MEMES IN MY NAME BUT I HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR UUUUUU LETS BE FRIENDS TOOOOOOO

**memeextraordinaire**: YESSSS GLADLYYYYYYYY

**sugamama**: lol i like these two already

**saltyshima**: i can feel the headache radiating off these texts ughh

**aliensarerealyall**: well u guys hit it off better than i thought lol

**aliensarerealyall**: wow even iwa-chan has not left karasuno is some real shit

_Iwa-chan has left the chat_

_aliensarerealyall has added Iwa-chan to the chat_

**aliensarerealyall**: u just wait for the moment i said that to leave dont u

**Iwa-chan**: yes

_Iwa-chan has left the chat_

_aliensarerealyall has added Iwa-chan to the chat_

**aliensarerealyall**: SO MEAN IWA-CHAN :'(

**Iwa-chan**: whatever what am i doing here

**memeymattsun**: dont be like that iwaizumi

**creamymakki**: yeh we have to build connections with other schools man

**creamymakki**: and to meet amazing ppl

**memeymattsun**: ye like memeextraordinaire

**Iwa-chan**: whos that anyway and why do u play along with these 2

**memeextraordinaire**: IM NOYA!!!!!!!!!

**creamymakki**: oooooohhhhhhhh libero-kun!!!!

**memeextraordinaire**: yessssss thats meeeeee

**coolandmanlytanaka**: wtf ive just woken up to

**coolandmanlytanaka**: noya r u ditching me bro :'(((

**memeextraordinaire**: NO OFC NOT RYU I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO UUUUUUU

**memeextraordinaire**: ive just met these amazing ppl!!!!!!!!

**memeextraordinaire**: u should be friends with them too theyre memers!!!!!

**coolandmanlytanaka**: WHAT OMG WHY DONT U TELL ME SOONER

**coolandmanlytanaka**: WERE ALWAYS SO ALONE MAN WE FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE BACK US UP???

**memeextraordinaire**: YESSSSSS

**memeymattsun**: YES WE WOULD LOVE TO BE FRIENDS AND MEME TOGETHER R U THE BALDIE

**coolandmanlytanaka**: IM NOT BALD MY HAIR IS JUST SHORTER THAN YOURS BUT YES I WANT TO BE FRIENDS

**memeymattsun**: OMG IM SO SORRY I DONT MEAN THAT 

**creamymakki**: HELLOOOO IM HANAMAKI THE PINK HAIRED ONE AND HE IS MATSUKAWA THE TALL POUTY ONE

**memeextraordinaire**: YESSSSS I REMEMBER U GUYSSSSS

**coolandmanlytanaka**: SEIJOU HAVE SUCH AMAZING THIRD YEARS IM SO JEALOUS

**coolandmanlytanaka**: OURS ARE LIKE A DAD A MOM AND AN UNCLE :V

**jesusss**: i am the uncle???

**memeextraordinaire**: yeah duh asahi-san u look like an old uncle

**memeextraordinaire**: but dw not in a bad way :)

**saltyshima**: OH MY GOD WOULD U GUYS STOP USING CAPITALS IT LOOKS SO PAINFUL IN THE HEAD AND EARS

**memeymattsun**: lol ur using it too

**saltyshima**: yeah to shut u guys up

**creamymakki**: ouch that hurts glasses-kun

**saltyshima**: wHaTeVeR

**Iwa-chan**: oh my god my phone is ringing continuously what is even happening right now

**jesusss**: i don't know either...

**sugamama**: lol clueless aces u guys just dont know how to have fun

**aliensarerealyall**: lmao see that iwa-chan

**Iwa-chan**: shut up shittykawa

**dadchi**: this is such a terrible idea oh my god


	3. more chaos

**7:06 am**

**creamymakki**: GOOD MORNING EVERYONEEEEEEEEE

**creamymakki**: HOPE UR HAVING A GOOD SLEEP

**creamymakki**: CUZ IM ABOUT TO RUIN IT

**dadchi**: oh no

**sugamama**: stop being negative daichi ur becoming like asahi

**sugamama**: the only missing thing is the goatee

**yamagucci**: oh no i dont want that image in my head

**littlegiant**: daichi-san with goatee???

**jesusss**: what's wrong with my goatee?

**memeextraordinaire**: it makes u look old asahi-san!!!

**memeymattsun**: yeh like an uncle 

**sugamama**: ohgosh i love seijoh can u guys add the rest of your team

**creamymakki**: we love u tooooooo

**saltyshima**: no we do not

**saltyshima**: arent we supposed to be rivals or sth

**creamymakki**: lol thats supposed to be in volleyball

**memeymattsun**: and this aint volleyball :)

**dadchi**: what if its not then what is this

**aliensarerealyall**: lol

_aliensarerealyall has added creampuffchan, watacchi, maddogchan and 2 others to the chat_

**watacchi**: lol whats dis

**memeextraordinaire**: hello libero-kun!!!

**watacchi**: oh hello nishinoya!

**aliensarerealyall**: what wtf y do u kno him watacchi

**watacchi**: i know everyone in karasuno what ur talking abt

**watacchi**: not everyone goes around and picks fights with other schools every day u know

**creampuffchan**: ouch

**grumpymilkboi**: lol i love this everyone in seijoh likes picking on oikawa-san

**aliensarerealyall**: tobio dont be mean like iwa-chan ( `ε´ )

_maddogchan has left the chat_

_creampuffchan has added maddogchan to the chat_

_confusedturniphead has left the chat_

**aliensarerealyall**: what i understand mad dog chan but even kindaichi

_aliensarerealyall has added confusedturniphead to the chat_

**confusedturniphead**: no let me go

**confusedturniphead**: i dont want to be here with bakageyama

**littlegiant**: ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO CALL BAKAGEYAMA THAT U TURNIP HEAD

**aliensarerealyall**: what ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**saltyshima**: lol someones jealous

**littlegiant**: SJGHSFHSFJAF IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID

**littlegiant**: I DONT MEAN THAT

**sleepyboi**: yeah thats right i dont want to be in the same chat as kageyama

**sleepyboi**: im just too lazy to leave

**littlegiant**: cmon u 2 kageyama has changed

**littlegiant**: hes not like that anymore

**sleepyboi**: yeh weve known that since our first match

**sleepyboi**: we just like to piss him off

**confusedturniphead**: yehhh :)

**grumpymilkboi**: :((

**confusedturniphead**: stop using emojis they make u sound cute

**confusedturniphead**: and i NEVER want to see your name and the word cute in the same sentence kageyama

**grumpymilkboi**: :'((

**saltyshima**: lol dont u think noone notices shrimpy defending his king

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah thats right chibi-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**aliensarerealyall**: and kindaichi dont flirt with tobio

**aliensarerealyall**: i mean i ship it but tobio looks better with chibi-chan

**aliensarerealyall**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**confusedturniphead**: I DID NOT FLIRT WITH HIM

**sleepyboi**: yes u kinda did

**confusedturniphead**: kunimi why are you like this you gotta back me up

**sleepyboi**: well i just state the truth

**sugamama**: OMG OIKAWA I AGREE

**sugamama**: we should hang out sometimes and fangirl about kagehina

**aliensarerealyall**: yesssss

**aliensarerealyall**: the freak duo is inseparable man

**littlegiant**: NO WE ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT TOGETHER BAKAGEYAMA IS SO ANNOYING

**grumpymilkboi**: THATS RIGHT WERE NOT

**jesusss**: that face is making me feel so uncomfortable right now

**sugamama**: god live a life asahi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**memeymattsun**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**creamymakki**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Iwa-chan**: oh gosh S TOP

_littlegiant has added ihavecripplingdepression to the chat_

**littlegiant**: lol kenma this is what im talking abt 

**memeymattsun**: OOOOHHHHHHHHH NEW MEMBER

**creamymakki**: YAYYYYY

**aliensarerealyall**: hellooooooooo

**dadchi**: welcome kozume :)

**dadchi**: to hell :)

**saltyshima**: dont think u have got away with this hinata we will come back later on that topic :)

**littlegiant**: o(〒﹏〒)o

**ihavecripplingdepression**: wth who r all those ppl 

**ihavecripplingdepression**: i only know shoyo and daichi-san and tsukishima

**sugamama**: theyre from seijoh :)

**ihavecripplingdepression**: oh oikawa-san and his team?

**aliensarerealyall**: idk who u r but i like u alreadyyy

**littlegiant**: hes the setter from nekoma!!

**littlegiant**: hes super smart!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: lol i know his username is a meme

**watacchi**: oooooohhhh the tokyo cats!!!

**watacchi**: i love your team u have such good defense!

**ihavecripplingdepression**: thank u

**aliensarerealyall**: lol im exploring a new side of watacchi y do u know so many ppl

**Iwa-chan**: who doesn't know nekoma

**Iwa-chan**: they are like one of the powerhouse schools in tokyo

**creamymakki**: yeh thats right oikawa who doesnt know them

**memeymattsun**: yeh thats right oikawa who doesnt know them

**aliensarerealyall**: STOP BEING MEAN U GUYS ( ╥ω╥ )

**littlegiant**: ur right iwaizumi-san!

**littlegiant**: we trained with them last summer and they r super cool!!!

**littlegiant**: kenma asks abt whats stealing my attention away from him so i add him to this too :P

**ihavecripplingdepression**: how come a gc named karasuhoes has half of it being seijoh members

**dadchi**: honestly?

**dadchi**: idek why

**ihavecripplingdepression**: i will not stand suffering this alone

_ihavecripplingdepression has added sexybedhead_ _to the chat_

**sexybedhead**: oooooohhhhh karasuno group chat????

**sexybedhead**: i smell gossip~~~

**memeymattsun**: lol thats exactly like oikawa when hes added to this chat

**aliensarerealyall**: who r u dont copy me

**sexybedhead**: none other than the sexist and hottest captain of the coolest vball team nekoma

**sexybedhead**: lol im kuroo

**creamymakki**: helloooo im hanamaki from seijoh but u can just call me makki

**memeymattsun**: samee im mattsun

**sexybedhead**: yehhh hellllloooo

**sexybedhead**: and i kinda know all of u chibi-chan and other karasuno members tell us a lot abt u

**aliensarerealyall**: awww karasuno u tell nekoma abt us???

**grumpymilkboi**: yeah abt how we whoop your ass at the spring tournament

**aliensarerealyall**: ASIOHDFJDLJF TOBIO DONT PICK FIGHTS

**creamymakki**: really but our asses were indeed whooped lol

**creamymakki**: but ur asses were whooped by us tooooo

**littlegiant**: yeah!!! our asses were both whooped!!! :D

**memeymattsun**: lmaoo didnt think kageyama can say things like that

**sugamama**: lol seijoh third years are so chill i love everyone there

**sugamama**: mb not oikawa but the others ones :)

**aliensarerealyall**: im hurt suga-chan (｡╯︵╰｡)

**sexybedhead**: no actually kageyama is scared the hell off his ass by u oikawa so dw 

**grumpymilkboi**: DJFDSGHLFALASFKJF KUROO-SAN STOP EXPOSING ME,,,

**aliensarerealyall**: awwwww tobio-chan (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**aliensarerealyall**: i know im awesome but thank u for saying that (*¯ ³¯*)♡

**littlegiant**: grand king is awesome!!! (≧◡≦)

**aliensarerealyall**: chibi-chan stop being cute or imma kidnap u to seijoh

**littlegiant**: oh no dont kidnap me!!! ~(>_<~)

**sexybedhead**: lol wait a min i wont be the only one having fun here

_sexybedhead has added tinyakkun, shityboi, rievvu and doggycat to the chat_

**tinyakkun**: wtf is this

**rievvu**: HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**littlegiant**: LEV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**memeymattsun**: welcome nekoma boysss nice to meet uuuuuu

**tinyakkun**: oh hello aoba johsai???

**aliensarerealyall**: yes its usss

**watacchi**: oh my gosh nekoma libero-san ur my idol!!!

**watacchi**: im seijoh libero!

**tinyakkun**: helloo and thank uuu nice to meet uuu

**memeextraordinaire**: YAKU-SAN!!!

**memeextraordinaire**: IKR YAKU-SAN IS LIKE THE GOAL OF ALL LIBERO

**tinyakkun**: stopppp ur amazing too nishinoya /////

**tinyakkun**: and im sure ur amazing tooooo seijoh libero-kunnn

**watacchi**: thank u!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: wtf watacchi is like a million times more active and outspoken here than irl at practice

**aliensarerealyall**: i feel betrayed o(TヘTo)

**watacchi**: lol sorry oikawa-san but ur not as interesting as these ppl ^^

**creampuffchan**: ouchh

**sexybedhead**: wow im amazed yakkun has so many fans lolol

**tinyakkun**: thats right asshole i do unlike u

**sexybedhead**: who told u i dont have fans i have tsukki

**saltyshima**: THE FUCK NO U DONT

**saltyshima**: what in the whole fuckin world makes u think im your fan

**sexybedhead**: awwwww dont be like that tsukki i know your just shy ^^

**sexybedhead**: im your master and your my disciple ^^

**saltyshima**: no tf im not

**littlegiant**: oooooohhhhhh im bokuto-san's disciple too!!!

**littlegiant**: kuroo-sannnnn i wanna talk to himmm

_sexybedhead has added no1acehoothoot to the chat_

**no1acehoothoot**: oho whats dis???

**sexybedhead**: karasuno group chat :))

**dadchi**: not really

**creamymakki**: karasuno and seijoh's*

**tinyakkun**: karasuno and seijoh and nekoma's*

**no1acehoothoot**: lol okay

**littlegiant**: BOKUTO-SANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**no1acehoothoot**: HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**no1acehoothoot**: HINATA PLS GO TO TOKYO AGAIN I MISS U SO MUCH (｡T ω T｡)

**littlegiant**: I SUPER MISS U TOO BOKUTO-SANNNNNN (｡T ω T｡)

**Iwa-chan**: wow karasuno knows a lot of tokyo powerhouse schools ur lucky asf

**memeextraordinaire**: we are!!!

**sugamama**: wow u know him just by his username?

**aliensarerealyall**: nah we had a practice match with fukurodani once when we were 2nd years

**aliensarerealyall**: so kinda know how bokuto is and what his username is likely to be :)

**no1acehoothoot**: yeh but we forgot to ask for each other's info so have lost contact for 1 year :((

**no1acehoothoot**: but now we have it back!!! :DDD

**memeymattsun**: HELLO BOKUTO

**creamymakki**: LONG TIME NO SEE

**no1acehoothoot**: HEY HEY HEY MY FELLOW MEMERS

**no1acehoothoot**: I CAN RECOGNIZE U 2 ANYWHERE

**creamymakki**: we too such good times

**sexybedhead**: lol they whooped your ass

**aliensarerealyall**: whats with this chat and my team's ass being whooped by other teams :((

**aliensarerealyall**: im hurt :'((

**memeymattsun**: yeah were hurt :((

**creamymakki**: :(((

**Iwa-chan**: :(

**sexybedhead**: IM SORRY I DONT MEAN IT LIKE THAT ITS JUST FOR FUN

**sexybedhead**: U GUYS R AMAZING

**sugamama**: yeh u guys r awesomee ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**aliensarerealyall**: :')

**creamymakki**: (⌒ω⌒)

**memeymattsun**: (*´▽`*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interschool friendship and bromance is so beautiful T_T  
And also whats with me and kaomojis lol


	4. the last bit of chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helpp i cant stop,,,

**4:30 pm**

**memeextraordinaire: **school is so tiring (×﹏×)

**coolandmanlytanaka: **yeah and practice is tiring too

**coolandmanlytanaka**: but fun :D

**memeextraordinaire**: daichi-sannnnnn i want meat bunssssss

**littlegiant**: meat buns!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: curry buns!!!

**creamymakki**: u guys r so cute im crying

**dadchi**: istg im going to go broke someday bc of feeding this team

**dadchi**: u guys go home and eat some properly made meals

**sugamama**: ur the dad daichi ur supposed to feed our children

**aliensarerealyall**: OUR CHILDREN

**yamagucci**: OUR CHILDREN

**sexybedhead**: OUR CHILDREN

**no1acehoothoot**: OUR CHILDREN

**dadchi**: ASJFHDSGHSKDJF STOP THINKING IMPURE THINGS

**dadchi**: HINATA AND KAGEYAMA ARE IN HERE

**littlegiant**: :D???

**grumpymilkboi**: :D???

**sugamama**: ASKJFHSDLFKJDKFDSF I DOTN MEAM IT LIK DAT

**sugamama**: IM THE MOM SO THERE MY CHILDREN TOO

**sugamama**: THATS ALL

**no1acehoothoot**: oooohhhh akaashi is our mom too!!!

_no1acehoothoot has added iamcrippledanddepressed to the chat_

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: bokuto-san what is this

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: and u just realize this now the whole team is practically your mom

**no1acehoothoot**: eehhhh but im the cap!

**sexybedhead**: but bro when ur depressed u cant do anything :)

**no1acehoothoot**: bro y u gotta out me like dis :'(

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah we experienced that in our last practice match

**aliensarerealyall**: u guys couldnt pick up my serves and bokuto got petty and was ditched by his team :D

**no1acehoothoot**: i wasnt ditched!!! just relaxed for a moment!!!

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: u were ditched bokuto-san

**no1acehoothoot**: o(〒﹏〒)o

**no1acehoothoot**: but oikawa serves were so good :'(

**memeymattsun**: yeh but even without bokuto u guys r still so good :((

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah :((

**aliensarerealyall**: and then akaashi got him up and i knew at that time were fucked :((

**aliensarerealyall**: lol and akkashi u got the same username as nekoma setter-chan

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: well yeah guess who got me depressed like this

**ihavecripplingdepression**: i feel u akaashi our captains both suck

**sexybedhead**: LE GASP

**no1acehoothoot**: LE GASP

**no1acehoothoot**: AKAAAAAAASHIIIIII ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**sexybedhead**: kenma im hurt :'(

**ihavecripplingdepression**: well i dont care

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: thats why ur not in top 3 bokuto-san

**creampuffchan**: ouch that really hurts

**no1acehoothoot**: WHAT R U TALKING ABT IM THE NUMBER ONE ACE 

**sexybedhead**: lol

_sexybedhead has added ushiwakawakawaka to the chat_

**aliensarerealyall**: eww

_aliensarerealyall has left the chat_

_Iwa-chan has added aliensarerealyall to the chat_

**aliensarerealyall**: GODDAMNIT

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Oh hello Oikawa.

**ushiwakawakawaka**: And who is the number one ace I challenge you to a match.

**sugamama**: SDJGHDHFSFJSKLFJ LOL 

**aliensarerealyall**: lmao ofc u would do that ushibaka

**no1acehoothoot**: ushiwaka-kun u dont recognize me???

**no1acehoothoot**: im hurt (╯_╰)

**littlegiant**: JAPAN!!! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**ushiwakawakawaka**: helloooooo chibi-chan long time no seeeee

**saltyshima**: what the fuck

**sugamama**: lol is ushiwaka-kun too obsessed with hinata he got excited

**littlegiant**: i would be glad if he did :DD

**ushiwakawakawaka**: and yes bokuto ofc i recognize uuuuuuu

**ushiwakawakawaka**: sorry for wakatoshi-kun's obliviousness lol

**no1acehoothoot**: :D

**creamymakki**: lol if thats not tendou then idk who it would be

_ushiwakawakawaka has added tendoutheking to the chat_

**creamymakki**: lol see

**tendoutheking**: whats this whats this???

**tendoutheking**: wakatoshi-kun is invited yet im not 

**tendoutheking**: im hurt karasuno :'(

**dadchi**: sorry tendou but i think i dont have the choice anymore

**dadchi**: ive been conquered...

**sugamama**: lololololololol tendou welcome to the chat 

**tendoutheking**: wow i just checked the member list just how many ppl r here

**sugamama**: yeah idek how this came out lol

**tendoutheking**: theres all kinds of school here and u dont invite us :(((

**sugamama**: IM SO SORRY

**sugamama**: i just thought u guys r prob too busy practicing to talk in here :)

**sugamama**: being in shiratorizawa and all :)

**aliensarerealyall**: lmaooo

**memeymattsun**: LOL I FEEL BURNT

**creamymakki**: A CRAP LOAD OF BURNNNN

**tendoutheking**: i like u sugawara we should be friends :)

**sugamama**: :)

**tendoutheking**: and only wakatoshi-kun is the rest of us arent :)

**tendoutheking**: u have invited the wrong person :)

_tendoutheking has added benkei, semisemi, birthdaysucks and 3 others to the chat_

**sugamama**: lol okay

**shirabitch**: lmao y does karasuno gc have over 30 members in it

**realshiratorizawasace**: why are we in karasuno's group chat are we transferring to karasuno or something

**aliensarerealyall**: ew

_aliensarerealyall has left the chat_

_Iwa-chan has added aliensarerealyall to the chat_

**Iwa-chan**: calm the fuck down trashykawa this isnt ushiwaka

**Iwa-chan**: ushiwaka has been added already

**sexybedhead**: yeh hes ushiwakawakawaka

**sexybedhead**: pretty sure its tendou doing but well thats his account

**tendoutheking**: lol yeah

**aliensarerealyall**: wait then whos realshiratorizawasace im so confused

**semisemi**: its goshiki :)

**realshiratorizawasace**: ITS ME THE REAL ACE OF SHIRATORIZAWA

**littlegiant**: goshiki!!!!!!!!

**realshiratorizawasace**: hello hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: lol kid nice username i thought ur ushiwaka

**realshiratorizawasace**: what why do u mistake me for ushijima-san i mean HES NOT THE ACE I AM IVE NEVER HEARD ANYONE SAY OTHERWISE

**sugamama**: lolololol i thought shiratorizawa will be very dull and boring and always talk abt volleyball and shit but well i thought wrong

**semisemi**: lol y would u even think of that :)

**semisemi**: its bc of your resting bitch face shirabu

**semisemi**: thats y ppl think were boring

**shirabitch**: no its not

**shirabitch**: its bc of your weird ass fashion sense semi-san

**semisemi**: FUCKIN BITCH U WANT TO FIGHT

**shirabitch**: OH YEAH U THINK IM SCARED OF U CUZ UR FUCKIN 1 YEAR OLDER THAN ME

**shirabitch**: and ur just pissed off cuz i stole your starting position ;)

**creampuffchan**: lol ouch

**semisemi**: FUCKIN BITCH DONT THINK IM NOT GONNA STEAL IT BACK

**sugamama**: lol r they always like this

**birthdaysucks**: yeah unfortunately :)

**aliensarerealyall**: lmao everyone in shiratorizawa is having an existential crisis im living for this

**Iwa-chan**: dont be crappy like that crappykawa

**ushiwakawakawaka**: What is going on here?

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Why is everyone in our team in this chat?

**ushiwakawakawaka**: And Tendou don't steal my phone like that next time.

**tendoutheking**: but if u keep talking like that and dont add the rest of us the other schools will think were boring wakatoshi-kun~

**aliensarerealyall**: thats right ushibaka lighten up and get a life

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But I am having a life? Otherwise I would be dead.

**aliensarerealyall**: im-

**sexybedhead**: DGHDSKFSDKFJ LOL USHIWAKA

**no1acehoothoot**: lolololol man ur so funnyyy

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Oh yes and I apologize Bokuto for not recognizing you. Your username is rather confusing.

**no1acehoothoot**: lol y is he texting like writing an essay

**memeymattsun**: bet ushiwaka studies really well too he doesnt have time for socializing

**tendoutheking**: lololol no u thought wrong ;)

**aliensarerealyall**: oho whats this ushibaka is actually struggling with his studies?

**semisemi**: yeh hes not invincible u know :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: As embarrassing as it is, I have to admit that I still sometimes need tutoring from my friends before exams to make sure I don't get a score too low.

**sugamama**: oohh so are our hinata, kageyama, nishinoya and tanaka!!!

**sugamama**: when we had to go to tokyo for the away games with nekoma and fukurodani last summer hinata and kageyama got stuck behind bc they failed their exams and had to take extra classes :)

**aliensarerealyall**: HAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT

**aliensarerealyall**: I KNEW TOBIO SUCKS AT STUDYING

**aliensarerealyall**: KINDAICHI AND KUNIMI U 2 ARE OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE KOUHAIS OF ALL TIME

**littlegiant**: suga-san dont tell them that its embarrassing >.<

**grumpymilkboi**: KINDAICHI AND KUNIMI HOW DARE U

**confusedturniphead**: HAA

**confusedturniphead**: THATS CALLED PAYBACK KING

**sugamama**: lol is there even any volleyball player here thats still good at studying after going to all the practice and matches

**ushiwakawakawaka**: There is Shirabu.

**realshiratorizawasace**: we have shirabu-san!!!

**semisemi**: as much as i hate to admit it shirabu is pretty damn good at math man

**semisemi**: there r times when we do group studies and shirabu can solve some of our 3rd year math problems

**realshiratorizawasace**: yeah!!!

**realshiratorizawasace**: shirabu-san is the only one in our team to get into shiratorizawa without a sports scholarship!!

**birthdaysucks**: dont phrase it like that goshiki ur making it look like shiratorizawa is a bunch of idiots :)

**creamymakki**: wdym he studied his ass off to pass that exam???

**creamymakki**: shirabu ur damn lit

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah i took the shiratorizawa exam 3 years ago too and didnt get half right :D

**aliensarerealyall**: i think noone here was able to pass that exam except uuu

**taishit**: shirabu u lucky asshole ur getting all the praise

**shirabitch**: yeah duh cuz i got 94% for my entrance exam in here unlike someone who plays sports to get in

**taishit**: shut ur mouth bitch

**taishit**: that means ur not as good at volleyball as us to get a scholarship ;))

**semisemi**: yeh thats right ;)

**grumpymilkboi**: 94%???

**grumpymilkboi**: i got 8...

**littlegiant**: lol bakageyama

**littlegiant**: pls teach me shirabu-sannnnnn

**littlegiant**: getting a double-digit score on exams is so hard...

**sexybedhead**: lol u mean u have never got anything more than 10

**littlegiant**: well except for last summer when we had to go to tokyo i got 21 despite studying my butt off so im hopeless rn,,,

**shirabitch**: well ill teach u hinata cuz i like u

**shirabitch**: i mean who could hate u

**shirabitch**: but im not gonna do anything for u taichi next time so suck it up bitch

**littlegiant**: yayyyyy thank u shirabu-san!!!

**taishit**: WAIT NO SHIRABU WERE LITERALLY IN THE SAME CLASS

**taishit**: I NEED YOUR NOTES OR ILL DIE FOR SURE

**taishit**: IM SORRY SHIRABU UR THE MOST AMAZING SETTER EVER LIKE A HUNDRED TIME BETTER THAN SEMI-SAN

**semisemi**: BITCH DONT U DARE

**taishit**: WELL WITHOUT SHIRABU I WOULD PROB BOMB ALL OF THOSE EXAMS AND GET KICKED FROM THE CLUB SO SORRY SEMI-SAN

**aliensarerealyall**: lol shirabu is like the god of the club

**shirabitch**: damn right i am

**semisemi**: yeah in studying

**semisemi**: cuz in volleyball im pretty fuckin sure its not u

**shirabitch**: yeah well its not u either semi-san its ushijima-san so suck it up

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Thank you for thinking so highly of me everyone.

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But Shirabu and Semi you two should stop fighting.

**sugamama**: lol shiratorizawa is amazing

**sugamama**: and hey guys i just have come up with the best idea

**dadchi**: when suga says that u all should prepare for the worst case scenario

**sugamama**: shut up daichi

**sugamama**: anyway i think of it pretty late actually but rather late than never right

**sugamama**: we should add more ppl to this group :)

**littlegiant**: yesssss the more the merrier

**saltyshima**: absolutely no wtf

**memeymattsun**: makki mah bro r u thinking of the same thing as i am

**creamymakki**: yesss i am brooo

**memeymattsun**: GO GO

**creamymakki**: LETS GO LETS GO

**aliensarerealyall**: lol okay

_aliensarerealyall has added monalisa, giantsetter, bestkouhaiever and 1 other to the chat_

**memeymattsun**: DATEKOU

**memeymattsun**: TF OIKAWA IM LATE U HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL IM FINISHED

**aliensarerealyall**: mattsun and makki are mean to me so im taking revenge ^^

**smoltsunami**: lololol karasuhoes

**smoltsunami**: and oikawa-san

**smoltsunami**: and hanamaki-san and matsukawa-san

**smoltsunami**: wth everyone is here

**memeextraordinaire**: hellooo datekou libero-kun!!!

**smoltsunami**: helloooo everyoneee

**bestkouhaiever**: wow this group chat looks like chaos

**bestkouhaiever**: im in

**creamymakki**: best idea ever sugawara

**sugamama**: i know :)

**sugamama**: and just call me suga im more comfortable with that

**monalisa**: ...

**littlegiant**: AONE-SANNNN!!!!!!!!

**monalisa**: Hinata Shouyou.

**aliensarerealyall**: god another ushibaka

**giantsetter**: HINATAAAAAA

**littlegiant**: KOGANEEEEEEEEEE

**aliensarerealyall**: lol chibi-chan seems to be very popular among the 1st years~

**saltyshima**: no he is not

**littlegiant**: boooo stingyshima

**giantsetter**: at the summer training camp at shiratorizawa hinata is amazing!!!!!!

**realshiratorizawasace**: he is!!!

**saltyshima**: u mean the training camp he wasnt even invited to

**littlegiant**: boooooooooo so what

**saltyshima**: uhmmm so its fucking embarrassing u little shit

**saltyshima**: do u know how hard did i have to try to pretend i dont know u

**littlegiant**: shut up tsukishima knowing me is an honour!!

**sleepyboi**: why didnt they invite an eager person like hinata to go

**sleepyboi**: they invited me and i didnt even want to be there

**littlegiant**: eeehhhh but u were very hard working there

**sleepyboi**: well at least kageyama wasnt there so ig i felt a little better

**confusedturniphead**: lol same

**grumpymilkboi**: well thats fair

**grumpymilkboi**: u guys have had enough trauma from me :(

**confusedturniphead**: lol your okay :))


	5. some interesting things happen

**10:16 pm**

**sugamama: **GUYSSSSSSSS

**sugamama: **I HAVE JUST HAD ANOTHER AMAZING IDEA

**creamymakki**: IM LISTENING

**dadchi**: suga no thats enough

**sugamama**: WE SHOULD HAVE A REUNION

**sugamama**: LIKE A FAMILY

**littlegiant**: yessss we really should!!!

**saltyshima**: absolutely fuckin not

**saltyshima**: i dont want to play any more volleyball im too tired for this shit

**creamymakki**: who says were gonna play volleyball :)

**grumpymilkboi**: were not?

**sexybedhead**: lol :)

**no1acehoothoot**: YES LETS MEET UP

**no1acehoothoot**: I WANT TO MEET HINATA I MISS HIM SO MUCH

**littlegiant**: :DDD

**realshiratorizawasace**: but if were not gonna play volleyball then what were gonna do

**yamagucci**: good gosh is your life just revolving around volleyball

**littlegiant**: yes :D

**grumpymilkboi**: yes :D

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Yes.

**aliensarerealyall**: NO ITS TIME FOR GOSSIP

**memeymattsun**: GOSSIP TIME

**shirabitch**: but isnt karasuno going to be super busy

**sugamama**: lol what no what r u talking abt :)

**dadchi**: yes we are thank u shirabu

**sugamama**: if anything comes up then daichi will be responsible so dw :3

**dadchi**: NO IM NOT GONNA SIT HERE CLEANING UP U GUYS' MESS

**saltyshima**: haa u mean shrimpy and the king's mess

**grumpymilkboi**: shut up tsukishima

**no1acehoothoot**: LETS MEET UP IN MIYAGI THERE R MORE OF U GUYS THERE

**dadchi**: no in tokyo were going there anyway :)

**sexybedhead**: LOL

**sugamama**: oho whats this daichi am i rubbing off on u :)

**semisemi**: dont provoke us karasuno :)

**realshiratorizawasace**: thats right weve gone there more than uuu (・`ω´・)

**shirabitch**: no goshiki ur a 1st year and this is like your first tournament

**realshiratorizawasace**: senpai y do u have to out me like this

**rievvu**: COME HERE KARASUNO WERE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS

**littlegiant**: BRING IT IM NOT SCARED OF U TALL BOY

**aliensarerealyall**: can we not talk abt volleyball anymore im getting dizzy

**bestkouhaiever**: tHaTs RiGhT dOnT fLeX iN fRoNt Of uS

**sugamama**: shiratorizawa started this we r not at fault :)

**tendoutheking**: but anyway

**tendoutheking**: WE DEFINITELY SHOULD REUNITE I MISS U GUYS

**sugamama**: we miss u too!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: we too :D!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: except ushibaka i hate u

**Iwa-chan**: dont be mean to ushiwaka he literally doesnt do anything to u

**aliensarerealyall**: tf iwa-chan ur petty to him too

**Iwa-chan**: yeh but were both aces so were direct rivals :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: :(

**sugamama**: wtf did ushiwaka just

**littlegiant**: ushiwaka-san uses a smiley face :DDD

**littlegiant**: except that its not smiley its a sad face

**littlegiant**: what r those called

**saltyshima**: those r called emojis u idiot

**littlegiant**: oh yeah ushiwaka-san uses emojis!!!

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Is it that weird that I use them?

**aliensarerealyall**: yes

**Iwa-chan**: yes

**sexybedhead**: yesss

**sugamama**: lol yes

**tendoutheking**: yessss~

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But I just want to fit in :(

**sugamama**: awwww ushiwaka-kun is trying to fit in with us?

**aliensarerealyall**: well good luck with that u cant be as amazing as me anyway

**sugamama**: dont worry ushiwaka-kun just be yourself

**littlegiant**: dont worry ushiwaka-san!!!

**littlegiant**: at first i dont like u too but now i do!!!

**ushiwakawakawaka**: :(

**aliensarerealyall**: i still dont like him

**ushiwakawakawaka**: :((

**aliensarerealyall**: :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: What's wrong with me?

**aliensarerealyall**: u are an asshole ushiwaka thats what u are

**ushiwakawakawaka**: :(

**sexybedhead**: lol y r ushiwaka and bokuto so different

**no1acehoothoot**: :D???

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah ushiwaka u should be like bokuto

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: no ushijima-san should stay like he is

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: im sure his setter is very happy

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: (unlike me)

**no1acehoothoot**: AKAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIII (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

**no1acehoothoot**: PLAYING WITH ME IS FUN!!!!!!!!!

**sexybedhead**: 'playing' with u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**aliensarerealyall**: playing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**tendoutheking**: ooohhhh how naughty ~~~

**shirabitch**: yes im very happy that i get to be ushijima-san's setter

**shirabitch**: unlike someone :)

**semisemi**: BITCH WILL U SHUT THAT BITCHY MOUTH OF YOURS TIGHT 

**semisemi**: IM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS SOMEDAY

**semisemi**: AND THAT DAY IS NOT FAR FROM NOW

**shirabitch**: sorry im not a big fan of spanking :P

**birthdaysucks**: what

**sugamama**: SDKLGJHDSKLAHSAFF

**sexybedhead**: oho whats dis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**dadchi**: oh no pls dont pls

**aliensarerealyall**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**aliensarerealyall**: damn thats kinky

**tendoutheking**: OH MY GOD SHIRABU HAHAHAHAHAHA

**tendoutheking**: ur never like this y r u like this

**tendoutheking**: not that im complaining ;)

**semisemi**: good god what have i just read

**shirabitch**: well u started it semi-san :)

**sugamama**: wow the tension is even higher than the one among our first years 

**sugamama**: and thats impossible

**sugamama**: im impressed shiratorizawa

**tendoutheking**: even im impressed for the first time not to mention u guys

**ushiwakawakawaka**: What is happening?

**ushiwakawakawaka**: I don't understand what's happening.

**tendoutheking**: lol u dont have to wakatoshi-kun~

**aliensarerealyall**: lmao didnt know shiratorizawa is this fun should have transferred there

**Iwa-chan**: yes pls

**aliensarerealyall**: iwa-chan ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**ushiwakawakawaka**: You are very welcome here Oikawa.

**shirabitch**: tf ur not

**shirabitch**: i dont want to be replaced like semi-san thats pathetic asf

**semisemi**: I SWEAR TO GOD IF UR HERE I WOULD HAVE STRANGLED U TO DEATH HOURS AGO SINCE U OPENED THAT BITCH MOUTH

**sexybedhead**: kinky~~~

**no1acehoothoot**: lololololol kinkyyy

**yamagucci**: spanking and choking

**yamagucci**: wow thats kinky asf

**aliensarerealyall**: ummm yummm~

_semisemi has left the chat_

_shirabitch has added semisemi to the chat_

**shirabitch**: let me enjoy this for a lil bit semi-san everyone is kink shaming u

**semisemi**: BITCH DONT

**aliensarerealyall**: awwww and shirabu ur scared of being replaced???

**shirabitch**: well ushijima-san practically worships u so ofc im gonna be switched out

**shirabitch**: ur the best setter in the prefecture anyway

**grumpymilkboi**: :(((((((((((((((((

**littlegiant**: kageyama is good too!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: :')

**ushiwakawakawaka**: I don't worship Oikawa.

**tendoutheking**: yes u do

**shirabitch**: yes u do

**semisemi**: yes u do

**Iwa-chan**: yes u do

**ushiwakawakawaka**: :(

**aliensarerealyall**: :))))

**sugamama**: lol i love this family

**dadchi**: ofc u love it this chat has gone gay and sexual way too fast

**sugamama**: were teenagers daichi isnt that supposed to be what we do

**aliensarerealyall**: and plus what volleyball player isnt gay :)

**memeymattsun**: yeah we practice around hot and sexy boys every day ;)

**sexybedhead**: agreed if ur not gay ur not a volleyball player ;)

**memeextraordinaire**: IM BI!!!!!!

**memeextraordinaire**: BC I LOVE KIYOKO-SAN!!!!

**coolandmanlytanaka**: ME TOO!!!

**creamymakki**: well yeah gay and bi and every sexuality having a part of it related to boys is fine ;)

**creamymakki**: cuz boys r sexyy

**memeymattsun**: damn right girls r missing out on all of t h i s

**aliensarerealyall**: well im surrounded by girls all the time so thats fair~~~

**sexybedhead**: ewww

**sexybedhead**: i swear seijoh girls r all blind guys

**Iwa-chan**: agreed

**creamymakki**: agreed

**memeymattsun**: agreed

**watacchi**: agreed

**aliensarerealyall**: WATACCHI ヽ( `д´*)ノ

**no1acehoothoot**: well however handsome u guys r u dont stand a chance against akaashi!!!!!!!!!

**no1acehoothoot**: akaashi is surrounded by both boys and girls all the time!!!!!!!

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: ...

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: thank u bokuto-san

**ihavecripplingdepression**: bet hes blushing like crazy rn

**sexybedhead**: damn right akaashi is our tokyo's pretty boy~~~

**littlegiant**: akaashi-san is handsome :D!!!

**no1acehoothoot**: no no not handsome hes pretty!!!!!!

**no1acehoothoot**: akaashi is pretty!!!!!!!!

**littlegiant**: eeehhhh but can boys be pretty???

**aliensarerealyall**: ofc boys can be pretty

**aliensarerealyall**: for example, me (>ω^)

**grumpymilkboi**: but u know oikawa-san akaashi-san is not ugly

**confusedturniphead**: oh my god did kageyama just

**sugamama**: omg my crow son just throws shade!!!!!!!

**sugamama**: kageyama has grown up :')

**sugamama**: im so proud of u son

**grumpymilkboi**: thank u mom :')

**aliensarerealyall**: karasunos greatest sin is making tobio-chan like this

**aliensarerealyall**: i swear its suga-chan and glasses-kun and that gucci kid 

**aliensarerealyall**: thats why i dont like u (҂ `з´ )

**sugamama**: awwwww we love u too :)

**yamagucci**: ur welcome :)

**sexybedhead**: anyway i still think Akaashi is the prettiest :)

**sexybedhead**: and ofc kenma u too (*¯ ³¯*)♡

**ihavecripplingdepression**: no tf im not

**sugamama**: i swear shiratorizawa has the prettiest setters and u cant change my mind

**sexybedhead**: OMG AGREED

**sexybedhead**: WHEN I WATCHED U GUYS' FINALE AND SAW THE SHIRATORIZAWA LINEUP IM LIKE

**sexybedhead**: DAMN SHIRABU LOOKS LIKE A PIECE OF SNACK

**shirabitch**: damn right i am

**sexybedhead**: AND WHEN SEMI WAS SWITCHED IN TO SERVE I DIED

**sexybedhead**: HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THAT SMOKING HOT MY EYES NEED A FIRE EXTINGUISHER 

**semisemi**: well thank u for stating a very much obvious fact :)

**sugamama**: RIGHT??????

**sugamama**: I SWEAR IF IM THE MAIN SETTER KARASUNO WOULD HAVE LOST BIG TIME CUZ I WOULD HAVE DIED ON THE COURT THATS WHY

**sugamama**: well luckily its kageyama and he doesnt care cuz he has someone already ;)

**aliensarerealyall**: ;))))))

**sexybedhead**: ;)))))

**no1acehoothoot**: ;)))))))))))

**grumpymilkboi**: what i have who already

**littlegiant**: kageyama has a girlfriend??????????

**sugamama**: y dont u go figuring that out yourself ;)

**grumpymilkboi**: what but i dont have anyone on my mind rn

**shirabitch**: liar cuz if u dont u would have fallen for my gorgeous ass 

**aliensarerealyall**: well if thats the case then almost everyone in this chat has a crush on someone cuz if they dont they would have fallen for me too ☆⌒(≧▽° )

**tendoutheking**: well except wakatoshi-kun bc pretty sure his crush is volleyball

**creamymakki**: u know its not a crush if everyone knows abt it right

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Well I do like volleyball very much.

**creamymakki**: told ya

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But I am also having my eyes on someone else right now.

**aliensarerealyall**: W H A T

**aliensarerealyall**: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

**tendoutheking**: WHATTTTTTTTT

**Iwa-chan**: WHAT

**sugamama**: JKASDGHASIDGHSDKFHDSLKFGHS

**littlegiant**: (°ロ°) !!!

**semisemi**: OH MY GOD WHAT

**no1acehoothoot**: ∑(O_O;)

**benkei**: hello this is the first time ive ever spoken in this chat but WHATTTTTTTTT

**dadchi**: okay i know everyone is very shocked rn and i am too but stop saying what its spamming the gc

**aliensarerealyall**: WHO IS IT

**aliensarerealyall**: I NEED THE ANSWER 

**aliensarerealyall**: RIGHT THE FUCK NOW

**sexybedhead**: i would never be able to feel satisfied again in the rest of my life if i dont find out the answer RIGHT THE FUCK NOW

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Is it safe to say it here?

**aliensarerealyall**: HAA SO ITS SOMEONE IN THIS CHAT

**Iwa-chan**: wtf if ushiwaka has a crush on shittykawa i will literally kill everyone here and then myself

**sugamama**: ohh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sexybedhead**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**aliensarerealyall**: ohnonononononono dont even go near that

**aliensarerealyall**: im seriously gonna vomit all over this place

**memeymattsun**: lol were with him at school rn and he really looks like hes gonna vomit

**creamymakki**: OHMYGOSH DONT DO IT HOE UR SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Should I confess to him?

**aliensarerealyall**: HAA SO ITS A HE

**sugamama**: well everyone in this chat is a he oikawa :)

**aliensarerealyall**: shit ur rite

**creamymakki**: IF ITS OIKAWA PLS WAIT FOR ANOTHER TIME TO CONFESS I DONT WANT TO BE VOMITED ON

**aliensarerealyall**: STOP SHIPPING ME WITH HIM WHY ME

**sexybedhead**: uhm maybe bc ushiwaka worships u asf and u jump on him every chance u got?

**sexybedhead**: lol that doesnt come out right

**creamymakki**: DKFJDJFOF JUMP ON HIM EVERY CHANCE HE GOT LOLOLOLOL

**aliensarerealyall**: S T O P

**sugamama**: OH MY GOD

**sugamama**: IF UR CRUSHING ON OUR SON HINATA THEN I SUGGEST U BACK DOWN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW OR U HAVE TO WALK OVER MY FUCKIN CORPSE TO GET TO HIM

**sugamama**: AND EVEN IN THAT CASE U WONT BE ABLE TO GET TO HIM

**dadchi**: ew suga no

**aliensarerealyall**: ewwwwww

**aliensarerealyall**: u can lewd everyone in this chat except chibi-chan hes one of the only few pure souls available rn pls dont

**sugamama**: omg u guys think i want to?

**sugamama**: the only relationship hinata is involved in that i will ever approve of is the one with kageyama

**sugamama**: otherwise

**sugamama**: no thank u

**aliensarerealyall**: thats right u better

**sexybedhead**: why is ushiwaka so quiet we want to hear from the direct source

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But should I confess to him?

**sexybedhead**: yes u should ;)

**sugamama**: u really should ushiwaka-kun :)

**sugamama**: i mean if its someone other than hinata and oikawa :)

**aliensarerealyall**: I SAID STOP

**littlegiant**: Σ(O_O)

**Iwa-chan**: well u should confess to him

**Iwa-chan**: (after that hopefully he will take your mind off volleyball for a lil bit so that we can beat your ass)

**aliensarerealyall**: thats right (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

**no1acehoothoot**: go go ushiwaka-kun!!!

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Well thank you all for being so supportive of me.

**ushiwakawakawaka**: If you also think so then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong I 100% stan ushiwaka x oikawa and all (cuz i practically ship everyone in haikyuu with each other lol) but well it isn't the focus of this fic nor is it my main ship with ushiwaka and oikawa so :P


	6. first couple(s) bc semi and shirabu suffer (kinda)

**8:14 am**

**tendoutheking: **GUESS WHO JUST GOT HIMSELF A BOYFRIEND

**aliensarerealyall: **OMG ITS TENDOU

**aliensarerealyall: **YESSSSSSSSS ITS TENDOU

**aliensarerealyall: **MATTSUN AND MAKKI TIME TO PAY UP BITCH

**creamymakki: **GODDAMNIT

**memeymattsun**: DANG IT

**memeymattsun**: USHIWAKA U BITCH

**ushiwakawakawaka**: What did I do?

**creamymakki**: U DIDNT DO ANYTHING THATS THE PROBLEM

**sugamama**: ITS TENDOU?????????

**sexybedhead**: omg my life is now officially complete

**no1acehoothoot**: OOOOHHHH GOOD JOB USHIWAKA-KUN!!!!!!!

**no1acehoothoot**: im so proud of u man!!!!!!

**realshiratorizawasace**: congratsssss ushijima-san, tendou-san!!!!!!!

**semisemi**: my crops have been watered, my water has been filled

**semisemi**: u guys dont believe how long i have been shipping those two

**benkei**: tbh we third years have always shipped them semi

**birthdaysucks**: ALWAYS

**birthdaysucks**: GOSH THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER

**sugamama**: mattsun makki who did u bet ushiwaka end up with?????

**sexybedhead**: oh my god dont tell me u guys really think its oikawa

**memeymattsun**: no wtf

**memeymattsun**: i mean we kinda feel it but no

**creamymakki**: we think its shirabu ^•^

**shirabitch**: what

**shirabitch**: r u saying u really think ushijima-san likes me

**tendoutheking**: i can understand that actually

**birthdaysucks**: WiLl u UsE mE mErCiLeSsLy In aNy SiTuAtIoNs????????

**tendoutheking**: thats so gay oh my god

**ushiwakawakawaka**: ...

**ushiwakawakawaka**: What's wrong with that line?

**shirabitch**: nothing ushijima-san

**shirabitch**: nothing at all

**aliensarerealyall**: okay but r we not gonna talk abt the fact that ushibaka is the first one in this gc to have a bf

**aliensarerealyall**: i mean noone in this chat is in a relationship right

**sugamama**: no :)

**aliensarerealyall**: omg i never thought this day would come

**aliensarerealyall**: is it the apocalypse already?

**benkei**: tbh same

**sexybedhead**: sameee

**tendoutheking**: well if thats settled

**tendoutheking**: GUESS WHO ELSE GOT A BOYFRIEND

**sugamama**: oh my gosh theres more?????

**creamymakki**: lol what actually happened at shiratorizawa yesterday

**sexybedhead**: dang shiratorizawa is on fire 🔥🔥🔥

**tendoutheking**: actually u guys may know as well ;)

**tendoutheking**: just pay your utmost attention to the chat ;)

**sugamama**: OH MY GOD

**sugamama**: ITS SEMI AND SHIRABU

**sugamama**: ITS SEMI AND SHIRABU ARENT THEY

**sexybedhead**: whattttttt

**aliensarerealyall**: ∑(O_O;)

**semisemi**: what y would u guys think dat

**aliensarerealyall**: uhmmm maybe bc the sexual tension between u two yesterday was so high it yeeted its way up the fucking sky??????

**sexybedhead**: lolololololol hes right

**shirabitch**: well,,,

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Don't try to hide it anymore Semi and Shirabu. Everyone has known already.

**memeymattsun**: SEE EVEN USHIWAKA

**semisemi**: but its not exactly that,,,

**sexybedhead**: whats this whats this

**no1acehoothoot**: SOMEONE JUST FRICKIN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AT SHIRATORIZAWA YESTERDAY

**birthdaysucks**: okay so

**semisemi**: HOE DONT

**birthdaysucks**: yesterday afternoon at practice

**shirabitch**: stopppppp

**birthdaysucks**: when we were preparing for practice and semi and shirabu were in the supplies room to get the balls out

**birthdaysucks**: we heard some bickering but u kno figure its semi and shirabu we just brushed it off

**taishit**: then bc i was drinking some milk tea and accidentally spilled it all over the floor

**taishit**: so i had to get the rags in the supplies room to clean it up

**birthdaysucks**: i went with him to help

**taishit**: and guess what we fuckin saw

**creamymakki**: THEY WERE FUCKING??????

**aliensarerealyall**: (⊙_⊙)

**littlegiant**: 〣( ºΔº )〣

**shirabitch**: FHSHHDGKGKKG NO

**birthdaysucks**: unfortunately no :)

**birthdaysucks**: but close ;)

**taishit**: THEY WERE MAKING OUT

**taishit**: THEY WERE FUCKIN LOCKING LIPS AND EXCHANGING SALIVA RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

**aliensarerealyall**: ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

**bestkouhaiever**: HSGSFAHFGKHLS

**sugamama**: HAA I KNEW IT

**sexybedhead**: hahahahahaha and u guys r still trying to deny it?

**memeymattsun**: dang i wish i were there

**creamymakki**: sameeee 2 pretty boys locking lips is hot asf

**shirabitch**: listen it was a mistake okay,,,

**birthdaysucks**: what part of bickering then making out is a mistake???

**semisemi**: EVERYTHING THATS WHAT

**sugamama**: semi and shirabu sound like a very hot and sexy couple im living for this

**sexybedhead**: hot and sexy and very kinky ;)

**semisemi**: OHGOSH STOP

**aliensarerealyall**: bet u 2 r the kinda couple that jump right in bed on their first date

**creamymakki**: does this group have anyone good at literature

**creamymakki**: cuz ngl im so craving for some fics with semi and shirabu's steamy action in bed rn

**memeymattsun**: sameeeee

**sexybedhead**: sameee~

**sugamama**: ON IT

_semisemi has left the chat_

_shirabitch has left the chat_

_tendoutheking has added semisemi and shirabitch to the chat_

**tendoutheking**: U CANT RUN FROM US

**shirabitch**: nooooooo

**shirabitch**: let me gooooooo

**semisemi**: never in my life have i wanted to die as much as i do now

**ihavecripplingdepression**: tbh i can relate to that but on a daily basis

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: same

**aliensarerealyall**: lol r u 2 even real

**ihavecripplingdepression**: tbh idek anymore

**ihavecripplingdepression**: anyway dont let this interrupt the flow i think semi and shirabu r sighing in relief now that the subject has changed

**ihavecripplingdepression**: dont let them have that

**sexybedhead**: lololol u know its some real shit when even kenma is interested

**shirabitch**: KOZUME I FEEL BETRAYED

**semisemi**: HOW DARE U

**aliensarerealyall**: cmon u 2 its very obvious

**sexybedhead**: thats right own up

**no1acehoothoot**: ive always dreamed of seeing 2 pretty boys dating

**no1acehoothoot**: pls let my dream come tru (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**memeymattsun**: vent out all your feelings here were all your bros~

**shirabitch**: okay so semi-san is admittedly pretty hot

**tendoutheking**: RIGHT

**shirabitch**: BUT

**shirabitch**: THAT DOESNT MAKE THAT ANNOYING PERSONALITY OF HIM LESS ANNOYING

**semisemi**: UR THE BRAT WHO ALWAYS START FIRST AND PROVOKE ME HOW CAN I STAY CALM AFTER ALL THAT

**shirabitch**: well,,,

**semisemi**: SEE

**shirabitch**: well so if u date me will u be able to stay calmer and thus less annoying 

**semisemi**: what

**birthdaysucks**: thats pretty straightforward

**shirabitch**: i dont like beating around the bush

**semisemi**: well i dont like beating abt the bush as well so,,,

**aliensarerealyall**: eeeeeeeeeeee

**sugamama**: wait for the right moment to fangirl oikawa ill fangirl with u

**aliensarerealyall**: right ok

**semisemi**: ill say yes to make these annoying shits shut up abt us

**sugamama**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**aliensarerealyall**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**no1acehoothoot**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**sexybedhead**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**saltyshima**: well would u look at that

**saltyshima**: u dont make them shut up u just make them even louder

**littlegiant**: congrats shirabu-san and semi-san!!!!!!!!!!

**tendoutheking**: mygosh getting these 2 together is so tiring

**realshiratorizawasace**: does that mean we do not have to hear them bickering all the time anymore or

**birthdaysucks**: no goshiki i think thats just their way of saying i like u

**realshiratorizawasace**: so we have to hear it even more?

**semisemi**: (yes ur right) now shush up 

**taishit**: awwwww

**tendoutheking**: awwwwww i cri

**shirabitch**: shut up

**semisemi**: shut your mouths

**sexybedhead**: well since shiratorizawa is sure on a roll today

**sexybedhead**: the other members y not just have a huge orgy with each other

**sexybedhead**: i mean except goshiki

**realshiratorizawasace**: what does orgy mean and why does it have to exclude me

**sugamama**: shush child ur not supposed to know

**birthdaysucks**: but that just remains me and taichi

**sexybedhead**: shit ur right

**aliensarerealyall**: date each other then ;)

**aliensarerealyall**: although its quite weird u 2 r not that much related

**taishit**: yeh thats right hayato-san is just my senpai :)

**birthdaysucks**: im perfectly fine sitting here watching all the drama of these 2 couples in my team :)

**birthdaysucks**: tho im pretty sure it will be mostly semi and shirabu

**taishit**: do u wanna help me mess them up

**birthdaysucks**: yes

**taishit**: :D

**sugamama**: two romance, 1 bromance and 1 cinnamon child

**sugamama**: shiratorizawa is beautiful TT

**sugamama**: i cri

**tendoutheking**: damn right we are

**semisemi**: u guys should start dating too so that u can feel my pain :)

**shirabitch**: pfftt

**sugamama**: nah daichi and i r not that far ahead

**sugamama**: AJKGHSHFKLH WAIT

**sugamama**: IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID

**littlegiant**: ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**sexybedhead**: oho whats this

**aliensarerealyall**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**yamagucci**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**dadchi**: what

**sugamama**: wHaT


	7. daisuga trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga's multiple attempts to evade the question but the others are too good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god i cant believe it takes me nearly 2 weeks to finish this, school has been hard on me :(((  
Anyway this chapter is trashier than the other ones but hope u can still enjoy :3

**11:00 pm**

**aliensarerealyall: **oh my god did u guys' place just have a power cut

**aliensarerealyall**: so scary (″ロ゛)

**sexybedhead**: we have a blackout in tokyo too pretty sure its bc of the storm

**littlegiant**: i dont like darkness ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ

**sugamama**: dont u worry hinata we will protect u at all costs son

**littlegiant**: thanks mom ur the best :')

**no1acehoothoot**: EVERYONE HERE WILL PROTECT U HINATA UR OUR SON

**no1acehoothoot**: SO DONT WORRY

**littlegiant**: :DDD!!!

**ihavecripplingdepression**: (im here for a friendly reminder that sugawara-san is probably very relieved that u guys' attention is deviated to the blackout instead of his 'previous statement' so dont let him have that)

**sexybedhead**: LOLOLOL IM ABT TO SAY THAT TOO

**tendoutheking**: lmao is nekomas setter a secret hidden matchmaker 

**sugamama**: if we r against u in the nationals then prepare to hand your ass over to me kozume :)

**ihavecripplingdepression**: well ur welcome :)

**aliensarerealyall**: suga-chan dont hide~~~

**creamymakki**: we have not forgot abt that ;)

**sugamama**: hahahaha what r u guys talking abt i have no idea what ur talking abt oh look at the clock i have to go feed my cat she looks so hungry okay bye

_sugamama has left the chat_

**sexybedhead**: HAHAHAH HES SO WHIPPED LMAO

_tinyakkun has added sugamama to the chat_

**tinyakkun**: u know theres no point in escaping if they have already brought up the subject :)

**sugamama**: WHAT DID I JUST SAY I HAVE TO FEED MY CAT

**jesusss**: u have a cat?

**sugamama**: YES I DO

**jesusss**: but we have had group studies at your house before and i haven't seen your cat?

**sugamama**: u know asahi ur not the ace of karasuno anymore cuz im pretty sure its hinata :)

**littlegiant**: :DDDDDDD yayyyyyyyyy!!!

**jesusss**: :((

**dadchi**: uhm u know ur allergic to cats suga

**sugamama**: fuck it im gonna be karasunos captain cuz i dont recall our team having anyone with that role yet :)

**aliensarerealyall**: lololol hes desperate

**littlegiant**: oooohhhh i wanna be the captain too!!!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: no idiot if anyone got to be captain besides suga-san it would be me

**confusedturniphead**: pls no if kageyama is the captain karasuno is gonna lose for sure

**sleepyboi**: thats right we didnt lose for nothing pls save miyagi some dignity

**shirabitch**: lol these 2 jump at every chance they get to terrorize kageyama what actually happened among the 3 of them

**sleepyboi**: kindaichi and i were so good at volleyball that the rest of the teammates including mr kingmcmilk over there couldnt keep up and thus got benched duh

**sleepyboi**: hence the name king(s) of the court cuz thats us :)

**grumpymilkboi**: :(((

**sugamama**: dont worry kageyama i will protect u i love u (♡°▽°♡)

**grumpymilkboi**: thanks mom :')

**grumpymilkboi**: if u love me then get together with dad so our family can live happily ever after ♡(｡- ω -)

**saltyshima**: pffftttttt whattttt

**saltyshima**: the KING is capable of playing matchmaKING???

**no1acehoothoot**: HAHAHAHA TSUKKI IS MAKING PUNS MY LIFE HAS JUST TURNED OVER A NEW PAGE

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: oh wow even im surprised even tho thats pretty lame for u tsukishima :)

**saltyshima**: yeh i know :)

**yamagucci**: good job disciple u have done really well :)

**aliensarerealyall**: LMAOOOO TOBIO GOOD MOVE

**aliensarerealyall**: NO ACTUALLY WHOS DAT AND WHAT HAVE U DONE TO TOBIO-CHAN

**no1acehoothoot**: KAGEYAMA STRIKES AGAIN

**sugamama**: im

**creamymakki**: DO IT

**memeymattsun**: DO IT HOE DO IT I KNOW U WANT TO

**tendoutheking**: GO GO GO SUGA!!!

**tinyakkun**: cmon suga-kun deep down that sappy ass is a sappy heart i know it ;)

**aliensarerealyall**: mr refreshing but his love for the cap is not refreshing at all cuz it has been for years~~~

**sugamama**: how do u know that ur not even in karasuno

**coolandmanlytanaka**: uhmm but WE know it 

**memeextraordinaire**: thats right suga-san!!!!!!!!!

**yamagucci**: actually the fact that ppl in other teams notice that just thru our matches together has proven the obviousness in u 2's relationship

**bestkouhaiever**: thats right

**bestkouhaiever**: we have just had 1 match with u guys and i can literally tell every couple thats pining for each other in karasuno rn

**bestkouhaiever**: just dont want to spoil all the fun ;)

**sexybedhead**: hear that suga-chan and everyone in karasuno ;)

**sexybedhead**: WERE COMING FOR YA

**ihavecripplingdepression**: peer pressure at its finest

**dadchi**: ...

**sugamama**: OKAY OKAY FINE JEEZZ

**creamymakki**: *drum rolls*

**memeymattsun**: DUN 

**bestkouhaiever**: DUN DUN

**sexybedhead**: DUN DUN

**tendoutheking**: lol that sounds like our cheering

**creamymakki**: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIRATORIZAWA

**creamymakki**: sorry unrelated but cant resist lol :P

**creamymakki**: oooohhhhh tendou we have the same mind :3

**tendoutheking**: well everyone in here is having the same mind~~~ *cough cough*

**sugamama**: FINEE

**sugamama**: DAICHI I LIK U VERI MUXH WIL U GOU OU WIT MI DKGHDKHGWGJFJDFASKD

_sugamama has left the chat_

**aliensarerealyall**: DGJFJDKA HAHAHA

**sexybedhead**: damn hes more whipped than all of the oxen in spain combined

**no1acehoothoot**: thats wild asf :D

**dadchi**: ...

**dadchi**: ...

**dadchi**: i have never thought i would use these some day but

**dadchi**: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**tendoutheking**: DGJFJldfj'kladfsfDKS WHAT

**saltyshima**: that looks so wrong i cant

**grumpymilkboi**: suga-san's love is so big it turns daichi-san into oikawa-san ＼(º □ º l|l)/

**aliensarerealyall**: HEYY WATCH YOUR MOUTH TOBIO-CHAN

**dadchi**: EHEM

**aliensarerealyall**: yes dad sorry

_dadchi has added sugamama to the chat_

**dadchi**: suga

**dadchi**: i know this sounds very cheesy but

**dadchi**: i have liked u since our first year since we met and played together and had the same goal of going to the nationals

**dadchi**: (lol it sounds like asahi was third wheeling us)

**jesusss**: HEY

**dadchi**: (and lol we achieved that goal anyway)

**aliensarerealyall**: HEY

**bestkouhaiever**: HEY

**tendoutheking**: HEY

**dadchi**: but anyway the point is

**dadchi**: at first i just thought it was a normal high school crush

**dadchi**: but over the years i realize i just fall for u more and more 

**dadchi**: and before i know it i have really liked u, deep down in my heart

**dadchi**: therefore, would u like to go out with me and officially be my boyfriend?

**saltyshima**: SDJGDSKLFJja WHAT IS DAT

**yamagucci**: THE ULTIMATE DAD AND HUSBAND HAS ARISEN 

**sexybedhead**: what, u wrote it down 3 years ago and just wait for this moment to read it or sth

**no1acehoothoot**: DAMN THATS CHEESY AS HELL DUDE

**aliensarerealyall**: wow r u sure ur just asking him out or r u actually proposing to him

**shirabitch**: hes not proposing anymore this feels like an actual wedding

**littlegiant**: U R SO COOL DAD (✧ω✧)!!!!!!!!

**tendoutheking**: NOW LET THE QUEEN ANSWER

**creamymakki**: ALL HAIL THE QUEEN

**tinyakkun**: go go suga-kun!!!

**sugamama**: uhmm

**sugamama**: that very sudden and surprising amount of cheese and corn being thrown at me is def unexpected

**sugamama**: i didnt even know ur capable of doing that daichi i thought thats asahi's thing

**jesusss**: HEY

**jesusss**: actually that's kinda true

**sugamama**: BUT YESSSSSSS

**sugamama**: ILL BE YOUR BF DAICHI IVE WAITED FOR SO LONG

**dadchi**: :DD!!!

**memeextraordinaire**: uhmm u mean WE have waited for so long 

**futurecapswagg**: THATS RIGHT DAICHI-SAN IS SO OBLIVIOUS TO SUGA-SAN'S VERY OBVIOUS HINTS AND FLIRTS THAT EVEN I FEEL SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED FOR THEM

**coolandmanlytanaka**: RJGHT???

**coolandmanlytanaka**: IM GLAD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE

**jesusss**: they are right i have been feeling it too

**memeextraordinaire**: SEE EVEN ASAHI-SAN

**dadchi**: i am that oblivious???

**memeextraordinaire**: YES U ARE

**jesusss**: yes

**futurecapswagg**: YES U FRICKIN ARE

**tanakabutlessloud**: yes sometimes i even feel bad for suga-san his moves r so obvious how can u not-

**keeenooosheeetaaa**: YES UR THAT OBLIVIOUS DAICHI-SAN

**memeextraordinaire**: SEE U EVEN GET CHIKARA AND KAZUHITO AND HISASHI TO SPEAK UP AND THEY HAVE NEVER SPOKEN IN THIS CHAT B4

**sexybedhead**: lol poor sawamura his whole team is attacking him

**sexybedhead**: but tbh their not wrong ur so dense

**bestkouhaiever**: again, im not surprised :)

**smoltsunami**: i think we all see thru karasuno at this point :)

**smoltsunami**: our match against them is full of sexual tension :)

**aliensarerealyall**: every match against karasuno is filled with sexual tension :)

**sugamama**: well im glad everyone except SOMEONE realize my moves cuz that means im not that bad at flirting

**memeextraordinaire**: nah dw suga-san its just daichi-san being dumb :)

**dadchi**: WELL THAT SOMEONE IS SORRY NOT EVERYONE IS EXPERIENCED AT RELATIONSHIPS AND STUFF

**tendoutheking**: theres a thing called common sense sawamura-kun~~~

**sugamama**: SEE

**dadchi**: OKAY IM SORRY

**dadchi**: WERE BF NOW DO THINGS IN THE PAST EVEN MATTER

**sugamama**: good :)

**sexybedhead**: welp thats a frickin wild ride 

**littlegiant**: mom and dad r officially together :DDD

**grumpymilkboi**: :DDD

**sugamama**: daichi its time we adopt them ive waited for so long

**sugamama**: my children :')

**sugamama**: i luv u so much σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

**littlegiant**: we love u mom!!!!!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: !!!

**yamagucci**: mom dad i want to stalk u on your first date :)

**saltyshima**: same and your other dates as well so that we can have blackmail material :)

**creamymakki**: lol the difference between karasuno first years

**dadchi**: suddenly i dont know a tsukishima and yamaguchi :)

**yamagucci**: u cant get rid of me :)

**saltyshima**: thats right try me bitch :)

**dadchi**: watch your mouth young man

**saltyshima**: lol see :)


	8. a chapter thats actually abt volleyball (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healthy dose of wholesome interschool broship for yall + couples' shenanigans and goshiki suffers :)

**04:16 pm**

**littlegiant: **ITS WINTER BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!

**memeextraordinaire: **YAYYYYYYY

**coolandmanlytanaka: **NO MORE SCHOOL

**memeextraordinaire: **NO MORE HOMEWORK

**littlegiant: **only volleyball :DDDDD!!!!!!!!!

**grumpymilkboi: **volleyball :DDDD

**dadchi: **no

**dadchi**: when i tell u to rest, u rest

**dadchi**: dont u dare do anything else

**dadchi**: im looking at u hinata

**littlegiant**: but dadddddd

**dadchi**: no

**dadchi**: we only play volleyball at practice and thats it

**saltyshima**: and at training camps but only ppl who r invited get to play :)

**creampuffchan**: lol ouch

**littlegiant**: STINGYSHIMA STOP BRINGING THAT UP (҂ `з´ )

**sugamama**: well as long as u learn sth its okay :)

**littlegiant**: YES THANKS MOM UR THE BEST :DDDD

**dadchi**: dont encourage him suga he might do it again

**sugamama**: let him :)

**sugamama**: u think we will have much chance at nationals if we dont improve

**sugamama**: theres teams like shiratorizawa there we cant afford to lose

**sugamama**: dang it i should have told yamaguchi to come with hinata if i knew

**yamagucci**: thats right dang it :((

**yamagucci**: i felt so lonely when u guys all went to those fancy camps :((

**saltyshima**: i didnt have any bits of intention to go its all daichi-san's fault

**dadchi**: u cant escape me

**aliensarerealyall**: DONT JUST COMPARE THEM TO SHIRATORIZAWA YALL KNOW WHO ELSE IS GOOD

**sugamama**: YES IM SORRY THERES TEAMS LIKE SEIJOH AND DATEKOU THERE TOO WE CANT AFFORD TO LOSE

**aliensarerealyall**: good :)

**aliensarerealyall**: if u guys lose i wont forgive u ( `ε´ )

**tendoutheking**: thats right u better keep winning!!!!!!!

**giantsetter**: go surprise the heck outta them!!!!!!

**sugamama**: OMG THANK U I LOVE U GUYS SO MUCH

**sugamama**: (´,,•ω•,,)♡

**dadchi**: thanks :)

**littlegiant**: thank u :DDDDDD!!!!!!!!!

**creamymakki**: oh yeah theres chibi-chan they will DEFINITELY be surprised

**littlegiant**: (ノ*°▽°*)

**sexybedhead**: we wont

**no1acehoothoot**: COME HERE MY LIL DISCIPLE ILL BEAT YOUR ASS

**littlegiant**: we wont lose!!!!!!

**sexybedhead**: annnnnnnnd everyone is rooting for karasuno that makes us kinda sad :((

**no1acehoothoot**: yeh we feel left out :(

**shirabitch**: lol sorry but the miyagi squad gotta stick together :)

**memeymattsun**: MIYAGI SQUAD FTW 

**memeymattsun**: but really u guys all do your best (´ ω `♡)

**sexybedhead**: lol yeah thanks :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Are all of Tokyo's representatives decided?

**sexybedhead**: yeh theres us fukurodani and u-know-who

**littlegiant**: who???

**grumpymilkboi**: itachiyama ofc u idiot

**no1acehoothoot**: HISS

**sexybedhead**: HISS

**sexybedhead**: DONT JINX IT

**no1acehoothoot**: DONT SAY THAT NAME IN HERE

**no1acehoothoot**: DONT EVER SAY THAT NAME IN HERE

**grumpymilkboi**: why?

**tendoutheking**: lol what happened at the tokyo prelims

**sexybedhead**: we didnt lose against itachiyama hahahahaha

**sexybedhead**: only fukurodani did hahahaha

**littlegiant**: u guys r so cool (☆ω☆)!!!!!!!!

**ihavecripplingdepression**: uhm no were not cuz fukurodani beat our ass

**aliensarerealyall**: lol :)

**sexybedhead**: KENMA DONT JINX IT

**sexybedhead**: DONT SAY THOSE BASTARDS NAME

**tinyakkun**: u have just said it a moment ago in the chat

**sexybedhead**: WELL I FRICKIN REGRET IT THEN

**no1acehoothoot**: bro :'(

**sexybedhead**: bro who ur not mah bro

**no1acehoothoot**: :((((((((

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: :))))))

**sugamama**: lololol akaashi

**sexybedhead**: fuckin akaashi we nearly got it then

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: imma bad bitch u cant kill me :)

**saltyshima**: lemme guess bokuto-san went into emo mode again and akaashi-san got him up? :)

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: :)))

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: all hail me

**sexybedhead**: bitch

**aliensarerealyall**: nationals this year seem so fun we wanna be there too (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**bestkouhaiever**: who doesnt want to be there

**sugamama**: if only miyagi got 4 reps dang

**tendoutheking**: thats rite were all so badass we should all be there :(

**memeextraordinaire**: dont worry we will win for u guys!!!!!!

**littlegiant**: yeah :DDDDD!!!!!!

**creamymakki**: who wanna die for the chibis from karasuno 

**aliensarerealyall**: me duh

**tendoutheking**: me

**sexybedhead**: me

**no1acehoothoot**: MEEEEEEEEEEE

**bestkouhaiever**: me

**sugamama**: meeeeee

**memeymattsun**: ive already died from their cuteness what else to lose

**shirabitch**: ngl me too

**semisemi**: ngl basically this whole chat

**semisemi**: volleyball playing chibis r so cute and wholesome they made me cri

**tendoutheking**: right???

**tinyakkun**: im cute and wholesome too

**sexybedhead**: lol ew

**rievvu**: yaku-san is cute???

**rievvu**: ∑(O_O;)

**tinyakkun**: shut your mouths u bitches

**tinyakkun**: im cute asf

**sexybedhead**: questionable

**memeextraordinaire**: yaku-san is so cute and cool at the same time!!!!!!

**tinyakkun**: thank u nishinoya finally someone got eyes

**smoltsunami**: someone praises me im short too

**bestkouhaiever**: ur a better kouhai than kogane :)

**giantsetter**: (°ロ°) !

**smoltsunami**: hows that relevant to my height

**memeextraordinaire**: ur cute too datekou libero-kun!!!

**smoltsunami**: thank u :DDD

**creamymakki**: is it a rule that every libero has to be so smol and cute

**watacchi**: damn right

**birthdaysucks**: :)

**taishit**: except u hayato-san

**birthdaysucks**: MEANIE :(((

**tendoutheking**: dont talk like oikawa its creepy

**aliensarerealyall**: (＃`Д´)

**memeextraordinaire**: yamagata-san is so tall for a libero im jealous!!!!!

**birthdaysucks**: bruh im the shortest in my team :)

**watacchi**: yeh and your team is like all titans

**aliensarerealyall**: true no fair (҂ `з´ )

**watacchi**: ive been wondering this for a while but havent got the chance to ask

**watacchi**: yamagata-san why is your username like that?

**tendoutheking**: :)))))))

**semisemi**: :)))

**shirabitch**: :)))

**birthdaysucks**: i dont wanna talk abt it

**realshiratorizawasace**: i actually dont know the reason?

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Me either.

**semisemi**: oh cmon i can understand goshiki but even wakatoshi

**birthdaysucks**: wakatoshi-kun u dont remember my bday?

**birthdaysucks**: im hurt :((

**ushiwakawakawaka**: No of course I do. Your birthday is on February 14th.

**ushiwakawakawaka**: ...

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Oh.

**aliensarerealyall**: HAHAHAHAHAHA

**aliensarerealyall**: THATS SAD

**sexybedhead**: lolololol what a name

**creamymakki**: lmao i like u yamagata-kun we should be friends :)

**birthdaysucks**: welp :)

**birthdaysucks**: sad story for me

**birthdaysucks**: especially now that our team suddenly has two couples

**birthdaysucks**: bday just has to get better than ever

**taishit**: dw hayato-san ill help u mess them up on your bday as a present for u :)

**birthdaysucks**: how do u mess up tendou and wakatoshi-kun they dont even have anything to mess up with

**sugamama**: yeh they r like an old couple :)

**tendoutheking**: look whos talking

**sugamama**: HEY

**sugamama**: WERE STILL YOUNG AND ACTIVE

**saltyshima**: active in what :)

**yamagucci**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**yamagucci**: tsukki im afraid it may be quite hard to stalk them cuz their date might be in those crappy love hotels that couples go to to do those things

**saltyshima**: ye we need a special operation

**aliensarerealyall**: those things r each other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**dadchi**: NO THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE

**sugamama**: yet :)

**dadchi**: suga y r u siding with them

**sexybedhead**: HAHAHAHAHA DONT DO IT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS

**coolandmanlytanaka**: too late they have been all lovey dovey since that day we cannot focus on practice

**jesusss**: things will soon escalate...

**sugamama**: awww cmon we r not that bad

**sugamama**: at least we cannot be as bad as semi and shirabu amirite ;)

**taishit**: OMG I AM JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT

**taishit**: SEMI-SAN AND SHIRABU ARE AWFUL

**birthdaysucks**: I SWEAR SEMI AND SHIRABU ARE JUST FLEXING IN FRONT OF US AND THAT MAKES TENDOU AND WAKATOSHI TRYING TO ONE UP THEM AND TAICHI AND I HAVE TO SIT THERE SUFFERING AND GOSHIKI IS LIKE THE ONLY ONE ACTUALLY PRACTICING IM-

**taishit**: RIGHT??????????

**semisemi**: :))))))))))

**shirabitch**: :)))))))))

**aliensarerealyall**: lololol even tendou and ushiwaka???

**taishit**: well just tendou-san but he drags ushijima-san along too cuz how can he show off without him

**birthdaysucks**: and wakatoshi actually goes along with him like the clueless dork he is i just cant-

**realshiratorizawasace**: THATS RIGHT I HAVE LOST ALL THE RESPECT FOR ANY OF MY SENPAI THEY SHOULD INSTEAD RESPECT ME

**realshiratorizawasace**: THE ONLY ONE REALLY PRACTICING AT PRACTICE

**shirabitch**: i still practice

**shirabitch**: i set for u the whole time

**realshiratorizawasace**: AND HALF OF THEM ARE SHITTY AS HELL BC U WERE FLIRTING WITH SEMI-SAN THE WHOLE TIME

**tendoutheking**: lol goshiki is swearing this is some real shit

**realshiratorizawasace**: U GUYS WONT BELIEVE HOW CRAPPY SEMI-SAN'S SERVES WERE HALF OF THEM WERE OUT AND HE EVEN HIT MY HEAD ONCE AND I SAW SHIRABU-SAN WINKING AT HIM B4 HE SERVES THATS DEFINITELY THE REASON

**aliensarerealyall**: HAHAHHAH THIS IS GOLD

**sexybedhead**: told ya when they confessed i could literally imagine them being together like this

**sexybedhead**: im not a millimeter wrong

**sugamama**: LOLOLOL POOR GOSHIKI

**realshiratorizawasace**: i feel like a real high school student among a bunch of middle schoolers AND THIS IS SHIRATORIZAWA IM TALKING ABT

**realshiratorizawasace**: i mean even ushijima-san im???

**sugamama**: *gasp* u guys broke the cinnamon child

**shirabitch**: indeed we did :)

**semisemi**: we third years have retired anyway whats the point of practicing :)

**realshiratorizawasace**: UHMM BUT SHIRABU-SAN AND KAWANISHI-SAN HAVENT???

**taishit**: i have

**taishit**: im too tired for this shit

**birthdaysucks**: no taichi u have to stay to keep this chaotic team in check

**birthdaysucks**: i cant believe i voted for shirabu to be the next captain

**shirabitch**: its your fault :)

**shirabitch**: i voted for goshiki :)

**realshiratorizawasace**: what so the one vote for me that everyone thinks is a joke is yours???

**shirabitch**: yeeee

**shirabitch**: its not really a joke tho

**shirabitch**: i cant bring myself to be the cap and i sure as hell wont be under taichis command so

**taishit**: bitch

**shirabitch**: bitch its in my name what do u expect :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Why is our team suddenly a whole mess?

**sexybedhead**: lol relatable

**tendoutheking**: ur at fault too wakatoshi-kun dont act innocent :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: :)

**sugamama**: lmao i think tendou is rubbing off on u ushiwaka-kun 

**sugamama**: in a very bad way :)

**semisemi**: i think the whole team is rubbing off on him :)

**semisemi**: i mean the past week was the first time ive ever seen wakatoshi-kun not practicing in the whole 3 years ive known him

**ushiwakawakawaka**: I still practiced over the past week.

**realshiratorizawasace**: YEAH LIKE HALF-ASSED PRACTICE

**realshiratorizawasace**: LIKE OTHER PEOPLE

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Sorry Goshiki :)

**realshiratorizawasace**: STOP USING SMILEY FACE IT LOOKS SCARY COMING FROM U USHIJIMA-SAN

**aliensarerealyall**: agreed :))

**birthdaysucks**: bday next year is gonna be awesome :)

**creamymakki**: yeah hit us up when its your bday party :)

**littlegiant**: ooooohh what abt u hanamaki-san???

**creamymakki**: what abt me???

**littlegiant**: your username!!!!!!

**creamymakki**: oh

**creamymakki**: its good isnt it ;)

**sexybedhead**: i dont even know who got a dirty mind at this point

**sexybedhead**: me or him

**tendoutheking**: creamy~~~

**shirabitch**: what does that even mean

**creamymakki**: have u even take a look at me

**creamymakki**: a look at all of _this_

**creamymakki**: looking like a snacc amirite

**sexybedhead**: lol i wonder how big his head must look rn

**Iwa-chan**: probably still smaller than trashykawa's 

**aliensarerealyall**: HEY IWA-CHAN THATS MEAN 

**aliensarerealyall**: and lmao im pretty sure makki's name is like that cuz he likes cream puffs

**creamymakki**: CREAM PUFF IS LOVE CREAM PUFF IS LIFE

**no1acehoothoot**: eeeeehhhhh makki is in a relationship???

**no1acehoothoot**: u never tell us that

**sexybedhead**: yeah i remember suga asking if anyone is dating at some point in this chat and u guys all said no??

**creamymakki**: huh what r u guys talking abt

**creamymakki**: im dating who

**no1acehoothoot**: eh i thought theres a bro in seijoh called creampuffchan or sth

**no1acehoothoot**: ya know the one who always says ouch lol

**creampuffchan**: me???

**memeymattsun**: HAHAHAHAHAHA

**memeymattsun**: I UNDERSTAND WHATS HAPPENING

**memeymattsun**: he means he likes EATING cream puffs

**memeymattsun**: like literally

**memeymattsun**: profiteroles

**sexybedhead**: ohhhhhhhhhhhh

**aliensarerealyall**: HAHAHAHA THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YAHABA-CHAN

**creampuffchan**: its just a name oikawa-san sets for me???

**aliensarerealyall**: i name him that cuz he looks like a cream puff

**aliensarerealyall**: his hair is all soft and fluffy and squishy like a cream puff

**creampuffchan**: yee its my hair

**no1acehoothoot**: oh ur the second setter right

**no1acehoothoot**: another pretty setter!!!

**creampuffchan**: yeeeee

**creampuffchan**: and dont say it like that it makes me sound like semi-san :)

**semisemi**: SERIOUSLY NOW SEIJOH TOO U BITCHES GOTTA STOP THAT

**semisemi**: U BITCH SHIRABU WHAT DID U DO

**shirabitch**: i aint do anything :)

**sugamama**: dont worry semi ur not the only one pathetically replaced by your kouhai :)

**semisemi**: STOP PHRASING IT LIKE THAT

**sugamama**: the same thing happens to me and kageyama :)

**sugamama**: just so u know its real hard typing that smiley face when its supposed to be a sad face :)

**grumpymilkboi**: mom :((((((((((

**sugamama**: dont worry son i still love u very much ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)

**sugamama**: just as a mom not as a setter :)

**grumpymilkboi**: :|

**sugamama**: just learn to embrace him semi

**sugamama**: keep your friends close and your enemies closer :)

**dadchi**: u know they r literally boyfriends

**semisemi**: boyfriend who im single and ready to mingle

**shirabitch**: :)))))))))


	9. yamatsukki and chill

**10:36 am**

**littlegiant: **WE HAVE A MATCH WITH DATEKOU TOMOROW??? :DDDD

**giantsetter: **YESSS :DDDDDD

**bestkouhaiever: **thats right biatches get ready for the storm known as us

**bestkouhaiever: **THE ONE AND ONLY DATEKOU

**aliensarerealyall: **w(°ｏ°)w

**aliensarerealyall**: damn ur lucky i want a practice match with karasuno too

**sugamama**: u just want a rematch

**aliensarerealyall**: suga-chan u really think im that mean :((

**aliensarerealyall**: but lets be honest who here doesnt want a rematch with karasuno :)

**sleepyboi**: me

**ihavecripplingdepression**: me

**saltyshima**: me

**creamymakki**: lol sometimes i wonder if glasses-kun here is really the guy in the shiratorizawa match

**dadchi**: whats this u came to watch our match? :)

**creamymakki**: no but we watched it online and heard oikawa and iwaizumi tell us abt it

**creamymakki**: whoops

**aliensarerealyall**: DJKSJDJKAND MAKKI I TOLD U NOT TO TELL THEM THAT

**littlegiant**: grand king came to see our match ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ !!!!!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: nO I diDnT

**Iwa-chan**: yes u did i was there too

**aliensarerealyall**: fuck u iwa-chan

**tendoutheking**: but ur right glasses-kun is so different here

**tendoutheking**: hes actually very active in this chat???

**saltyshima**: tbh i dont know why i even want to talk to u guys

**saltyshima**: and what got into me that time lol

**tendoutheking**: u were a fuckin annoying little bitch back then fuck u :)

**saltyshima**: thanks :)))))))))

**sugamama**: good job son ive raised u well :)

**tendoutheking**: I KNEW IT

**tendoutheking**: I FRICKIN KNEW SUGA IS THE ONE BEHIND ALL THAT SHIT

**sugamama**: aw cmon playing against ppl like u guys we have to have special strategies

**sugamama**: and whos better at that than tsukishima :)

**saltyshima**: BIG BRAIN

**sugamama**: BIG BRAIN

**sugamama**: GASP

**sugamama**: tsukishima did u just meme

**saltyshima**: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**no1acehoothoot**: TSUKIIIIIIIIII

**no1acehoothoot**: TSUKKI WELCOME TO THE CLUB

**saltyshima**: what club 

**creamymakki**: the meme club :)

**tendoutheking**: whos taking tsukkis phone i dont beliv thats him

**tendoutheking**: is it the pinch server kid

**saltyshima**: DONT CALL ME THAT

**yamagucci**: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**yamagucci**: that aint no me

**yamagucci**: also yeah dont call him that its not authorized

**tendoutheking**: authorized what

**yamagucci**: im the author of that name and i havent allowed u guys to use it yet ( ` ∇ ´ )

**saltyshima**: so many ppl have used it already

**sexybedhead**: TSUKKIIIIIIIIII

**no1acehoothoot**: TSUKKIIIIIIIIIII

**tendoutheking**: TSUKKIIIIIIII~~~

**saltyshima**: even tendou-san now wtf

**tendoutheking**: :))

**yamagucci**: TSUKKI IS ONLY EXCLUSIVE FOR ME

**aliensarerealyall**: ohoho?????

**sexybedhead**: ohohoho???

**no1acehoothoot**: ohohohoho????????

**yamagucci**: HFKSKAHDKAAJ I MEAN THE NAME

**yamagucci**: THE NAME U IDIOTS

**yamagucci**: THE NAME TSUKKI

**yamagucci**: NOT HIM

**sexybedhead**: someones being extra possessive ;)

**sexybedhead**: so scary~~~

**sexybedhead**: im not gonna call him tsukki anymore im scared of being killed

**no1acehoothoot**: INSTEAD LETS CALL HIM FRECKLED KID'S BOYFRIEND

**yamagucci**: DGAJJADHSKJ NO DONT

**sugamama**: yamaguchi my son

**sugamama**: its too late

**littlegiant**: yamaguchi is tsukishima's boyfriend???

**grumpymilkboi**: 〣( ºΔº )〣

**yamagucci**: NO I SAID NO STOP INSISTING

**aliensarerealyall**: aw cmon since the first time i met u guys u have always been hanging off glasses-kun like a leech

**yamagucci**: I DID NOT HANG OFF HIM

**saltyshima**: yes u do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**yamagucci**: AT LEAST NOT ALL THE TIME

**littlegiant**: eeeeehhhhh i thought yamaguchi has a crush on yachi??????

**aliensarerealyall**: who dat

**dadchi**: our first-year manager

**saltyshima**: WHAT

**saltyshima**: U HAVE A CRUSH ON YACHI

**sexybedhead**: why do u care :))))

**tendoutheking**: someones jealous~~~

**yamagucci**: NO I DO NOT HINATA WTF

**littlegiant**: BUT U SAID U THINK SHES CUTE

**yamagucci**: WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT

**yamagucci**: AND EVEN IF I SAY SHES CUTE DOESNT MEAN I LIKE HER

**littlegiant**: BUT U ONCE SAID U THINK BLOND HAIR IS CUTE 

**grumpymilkboi**: ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**littlegiant**: oh

**yamagucci**: ...

_yamagucci has left the chat_

**sugamama**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**aliensarerealyall**: HAHAHAHAHAHA

**sexybedhead**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**no1acehoothoot**: TSUKKI BOUT TO GET SOME

**saltyshima**: ...

_sugamama has added yamagucci to the chat_

_yamagucci has left the chat_

_sugamama has added yamagucci to the chat_

**yamagucci**: GODDAMMIT STOP

**saltyshima**: i have black hair

**saltyshima**: like kozume-san

**saltyshima**: i just dyed it

**ihavecripplingdepression**: that lame excuse doesnt match your level tsukishima :)

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: yeah whats wrong :)))

**saltyshima**: goddammit

**sexybedhead**: its the power of love~

**dadchi**: this is karma tsukishima and yamaguchi see that :)

**sugamama**: yeh instead of u 2 stalking on us

**sugamama**: WE WILL FORCE U TO GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH US

**sugamama**: HAHAHHAHAHA

**yamagucci**: noooooooooooo

**yamagucci**: i dont wanna be old

**yamagucci**: my life is still long

**saltyshima**: god that sounds like hell

**dadchi**: watch your mouth u little shits

**sugamama**: skip your denial phase u two 

**sugamama**: all couples in this chat have gone thru it and the result is still the same :)

**sugamama**: look at semi and shirabu their perfectly happy together :)

**birthdaysucks**: u sure :)

**semisemi**: shirawho

**shirabitch**: yeeeee we r perfectly happy together :)))))

**saltyshima**: okay then :)

**sugamama**: what really

**yamagucci**: WTF TSUKKI

**sugamama**: i dont think its gonna be that easy but okay :)

**saltyshima**: well its pointless anyway

**saltyshima**: what yamaguchi u dont wanna date me or what

**yamagucci**: nO

**yamagucci**: I MEAN YES

**yamagucci**: I MEAN THATS NOT THE POINT

**saltyshima**: then whats the point

**yamagucci**: (i want u to ask me out romantically but its just u giving in to peer pressure so thats kinda sad)

**yamagucci**: nothing

**saltyshima**: ...

**sexybedhead**: LOLOLOLOL U KNOW HE CAN SEE IT RIGHT

**aliensarerealyall**: damn freckled boi's standards are high asf

**no1acehoothoot**: yeh tsukki u sure ur able to keep up ;)

**saltyshima**: i didnt give in to the peer pressure

**saltyshima**: i give in to my love for u ;)

**tendoutheking**: LMAO WHAT

**no1acehoothoot**: WHATTTTTTTT

**sexybedhead**: oh my god whats happening

**sugamama**: tsukishima is being a sap (´｡• ω •｡`)

**sugamama**: i see ur definitely dad's son

**dadchi**: he is :)

**yamagucci**: ...

**yamagucci**: *dies*

**littlegiant**: YAMAGUCHI Σ(°ロ°)

**no1acehoothoot**: LOL HE DED

**saltyshima**: wake up yamaguchi it me ya bf

**yamagucci**: OMG TSUKKI IM SO HAPPY DO U KNOW HOW LONG IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS

**saltyshima**: well do u know how long ive been waiting too

**yamagucci**: what really ur always being cool i thought u think im lame

**saltyshima**: yeh i do that cuz if i dont ill be just like u

**saltyshima**: (love-struck and a blushing mess)

**saltyshima**: lame

**yamagucci**: tsukki (*/▽＼*)

**bestkouhaiever**: well isnt this familiar

**aliensarerealyall**: we all know karasuno is just a big pining mess for each other

**creamymakki**: u mean theres more???

**bestkouhaiever**: i bet u there 2 more

**dadchi**: 2 more???

**sugamama**: thats basically the whole team

**bestkouhaiever**: im giving u a heads up karasuno fess up to your crush rn b4 i expose u

**bestkouhaiever**: until now 4 couples have been the result of this chat 

**bestkouhaiever**: and we wont stop there :)

**aliensarerealyall**: :)))) 

**sugamama**: (￣▽￣)

**sugamama**: pls set them all up 2morow 

**sugamama**: so that they can be tamed and i wont have to have my hands full with them

**yamagucci**: yee let mom and dad have some alone time ;)

**saltyshima**: :)))))

**smoltsunami**: soooooooo are we actually gonna practice tomorrow or

**bestkouhaiever**: depends :)

**sexybedhead**: lmao why is every team after prelims a big ass mess

**shirabitch**: mood :)

**shirabitch**: especially ours :)

**sexybedhead**: lol have u even seen ours?

**sexybedhead**: our practice session right after prelims is just sitting there pretty and talking shit behind fukurodanis backs :)))

**no1acehoothoot**: (°ロ°) !!!!!!!!!

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: lol thanks we tried our best :)))))

**no1acehoothoot**: ;(

**sugamama**: why didnt our team have a talking shit session behind seijoh and shiratorizawas backs :)

**dadchi**: right thats such a good idea

**aliensarerealyall**: UHM EXCUSE ME WE SHOULD BE THE ONES TALKING SHIT ABT U GUYS

**saltyshima**: why not have one right now :)

**saltyshima**: say it to their face :)

**sexybedhead**: CONFESSION TIME

**sugamama**: ME ME ME FIRST

**sugamama**: tbh when we first met each other i thought oikawa is like a fuckboi who has nothing to do with his life

**sugamama**: but turns out hes just a huge dork :3

**creamymakki**: HAHAHAH OIKAWA IS A FUCKBOI

**memeymattsun**: IVE NEVER HEARD SUCH A FUNNY THING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE

**aliensarerealyall**: HEY I CAN BE A FUCKBOI

**aliensarerealyall**: I GOT THE LOOKS AND PUNKY FASHION AND IS SURROUNDED BY GIRLS

**Iwa-chan**: if punky fashion in your dictionary is those shitty alien shirts then i suggest u change your life decisions

**creamymakki**: HAHAHAH THATS RIGHT ALIEN BOY

**aliensarerealyall**: fuck u iwa-chan thats a matter of the past (`皿´＃)

**sexybedhead**: ya know whos a fuckboi

**dadchi**: oh no i know whats he going to do pls dont add him

**sexybedhead**: too late

_sexybedhead has added localbitch to the chat_

**localbitch**: WHATS THIS WHATS THIS

**sugamama**: THE CHAMPIONS CHAT

**localbitch**: no its not theres oikawa 

**aliensarerealyall**: WHAT CHOO SAY

**aliensarerealyall**: AND USE SUFFIX U IMPERTINENT BRAT ITS OIKAWA-SAN FOR U

**localbitch**: okay sorry jeez

**localbitch**: and the fuck does impertinent even mean

**tendoutheking**: who dat am i the only one that dont know him

**ushiwakawakawaka**: It's the captain of Johzenji if I'm not mistaken.

**localbitch**: ushiwaka knows me????

**localbitch**: what an honor

**sexybedhead**: ur the only one who doesnt know him tendou even i know him and im in tokyo

**ihavecripplingdepression**: u know everyone

**sugamama**: tbh everyone knows him

**localbitch**: THATS RITE ITS YA MIYAGI LOCAL FUCKBOI

**littlegiant**: terushima-san???

**localbitch**: heyyyyy ma boi mini spider man

**localbitch**: wait y r u here

**localbitch**: actually why is everyone here and why does this chat exist

**sugamama**: tbh we gotta make it a rule that ppl later added to this chat do not ask that

**dadchi**: u mean there are more ppl to be added to this chat

**sexybedhead**: yeh y not ;)

**no1acehoothoot**: ooohhhhh can i add the rest of my team?????

**sugamama**: sure!!!

**dadchi**: tbh im surprised why they arent here yet

_no1acehoothoot has added masterofnone, notamonkey, komiyan and wash.io to the chat_

**komiyan**: so this is the infamous chat that has stolen our dear akaashi and bo's attention

**aliensarerealyall**: yes ;)

**masterofnone**: mostly bo but fair

**no1acehoothoot**: awww komiyan calls me dear thats so cute :DDD

**komiyan**: who told u i call u dear i call akaashi dear

**komiyan**: our dear akaashi not our dear bo

**no1acehoothoot**: how dare u betray your dear captain (╥﹏╥)

**komiyan**: bold of u to assume weve ever followed u :)

**Iwa-chan**: i can relate to that

**creamymakki**: same :))

**aliensarerealyall**: THATS SO MEAN U GUYS

**aliensarerealyall**: IM A GREAT CAPTAIN

**sleepyboi**: depending on your definition of great, whose correct and common meaning is a mature and responsible leader who can make his teammates trust and rely on him unconditionally

**confusedturniphead**: tbh thats iwaizumi-san

**aliensarerealyall**: kunimi and kindaichi ur supposed to side with me ;(

**sleepyboi**: who makes dat rule

**ihavecripplingdepression**: ive never seen such a relatable thing our cap too

**sexybedhead**: actually for some reason i dont even want to deny it

**tinyakkun**: u just always agree with everything kenma says

**sugamama**: sometimes i wonder what would happen if these three met

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: we already have to suffer bokuto-san and kuroo-san all the time

**komiyan**: adding oikawa is like triple the fun :)))

**sugamama**: there r 2 types of captain

**sugamama**: the first is like daichi and ushiwaka

**memeymattsun**: and the other is like oikawa and kuroo and bokuto and terushima

**memeymattsun**: the fuck thats a lot

**memeymattsun**: r captains always like that

**bestkouhaiever**: what abt me

**smoltsunami**: ur a nobody :)

**bestkouhaiever**: ive changed my mind kogane is a much better kouhai than u :)

**giantsetter**: :DDD

**monalisa**: Futakuchi is the second.

**littlegiant**: aone-san just spoke ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**smoltsunami**: wut :)

**bestkouhaiever**: fuck u aone u never speak why r u like this the first time u speak >:(

**monalisa**: Because here I can express myself freely.

**sugamama**: lol thats edgy asf :)

**no1acehoothoot**: wait is dat ushiwakas second acc

**aliensarerealyall**: nah its just another grammar nazi from date tech :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: I'm not a grammar person.

**aliensarerealyall**: its called a grammar nazi

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But that word is not in the dictionary.

**tendoutheking**: fyi thats the exact definition of a grammar nazi

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But it can't be defined if it's not in the dictionary?

**aliensarerealyall**: ...

**creamymakki**: gosh stop my head is spinning

**no1acehoothoot**: what r we talking abt :D

**semisemi**: this is the reason why he should belong to the second type, not the first

**tendoutheking**: yee hes just less loud

**tendoutheking**: but hes just as dorky

**aliensarerealyall**: ew i dont want to have anything in common with ushibaka

**komiyan**: lol he still hasnt changed :)

**komiyan**: still having an ardent passion for hating ushiwaka :))

**sugamama**: he was like that since last year?

**masterofnone**: ngl after bo's first spike oikawa is literally like nuh uh fuck this shit im out

**no1acehoothoot**: HE SAID I HAD CAUGHT THE USHIWAKA PLAGUE

**no1acehoothoot**: WUT IS DAT

**creamymakki**: uh oh dont ask whoopsie

**aliensarerealyall**: GLAD U ASK

**aliensarerealyall**: i want to share my knowledge abt the plague to everyone else too so that they dont catch it :)

**Iwa-chan**: OH MY GOD DONT ISTG HE HAS LIKE A 30 SLIDE PRESENTATION ABT THAT

**memeymattsun**: when the first years joined the club they had to sit for like 2 hours hearing oikawa ranting abt the "ushiwaka plague" 

**confusedturniphead**: tbh thats the second scariest volleyball experience i have ever had in my life

**sleepboi**: yeh

**sleepboi**: only after having kageyama as my setter

**grumpymilkboi**: :\

**aliensarerealyall**: LISTEN HE IS JUST SO UNLIKABLE

**aliensarerealyall**: I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW U GUYS CAN PUT UP WITH HIM

**creamymakki**: how about asking y we can put up with u first

**tendoutheking**: ur just saying that but i know ur a big softie :)

**grumpymilkboi**: yeah :)))

**grumpymilkboi**: tbh without him we wouldnt be able to do the new quick

**aliensarerealyall**: thats right its all thanks to my precious advice u should be grateful karasuno (҂ `з´ )

**sugamama**: awwww (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**aliensarerealyall**: (￣o￣) 


	10. mad dog's love story and more shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im such a procrastinator im so sorry,,, its nearly midterms and the amount of hw is unbelievable :'( i still remember when i started this fic this summer and i could write like 4 chapters in a row??? how is that even possible lol

**09:15 am**

**bestkouhaiever: **GUESS WHO JUST BEAT KARASUNO'S ASS

**sexybedhead**: idk maybe us :)

**sexybedhead**: in the very near future :)

**dadchi**: in your dreams :)

**sugamama**: HEY IT IS JUST ONE SET WERE GONNA TAKE REVENGE

**littlegiant**: hnggg datekou is so strong!!!!!

**bestkouhaiever**: damn right we are

**aliensarerealyall**: when did u guys start

**smoltsunami**: they came at around 8

**sexybedhead**: lololol and u have just had 1 set

**smoltsunami**: yeah i said they came at 8 not we started at 8 :)

**bestkouhaiever**: cuz its gossip time for like an eternity b4 dadchi finally stopped us

**dadchi**: if i didnt pretty sure u guys r still sitting here talking shit

**saltyshima**: can we continue talking shit thats my speciality

**saltyshima**: not volleyball

**bestkouhaiever**: i smell bullshit

**tendoutheking**: utter bullshit

**saltyshima**: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**littlegiant**: since the finale stingyshima has got so serious its scary Σ(°△°|||)︴

**grumpymilkboi**: ＼(º □ º l|l)/

**saltyshima**: r u 2 idiots twins or sth

**littlegiant**: ewww no im much cuter than bakageyama!!!!!

**littlegiant**: and smarter!!!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: HOW R U SMARTER THAN ME

**littlegiant**: when tsukishima tutored us he said i was smarter than u!!!!!

**grumpymilkboi**: THATS JUST ONE TIME

**saltyshima**: u 2 idiots r just as dumb as each other

**grumpymilkboi**: WHAT DID U JUST SAY

**dadchi**: SHUT UP YOU THREE

**dadchi**: ITS TIME FOR THE SECOND SET THE BREAK HAS LASTED FOR LIKE 15 GODDAMN MINS

**littlegiant**: yeeeee ill beat bakageyamas ass

**aliensarerealyall**: u 2 r literally in the same team

**sexybedhead**: the concept of teammates doesnt exist within karasuno :)

**sugamama**: it just doesnt exist among the first years :)

**sugamama**: cuz theres just romance ;)

**littlegiant**: what

**grumpymilkboi**: what

**sugamama**: ANYWHO LETS TAKE BACK THE SECOND SET

**bestkouhaiever**: BRING IT ON YALL

**13:38 pm**

**bestkouhaiever**: GUESS WHO JUST GOT A DRAW WITH KARASUNO'S PATHETIC ASS

**smoltsunami**: :DDDDD

**dadchi**: u mean our nationals-going ass

**bestkouhaiever**: shut up dadchi

**creamymakki**: good job u guys!!!!!

**memeextraordinaire**: im so hungry!!!!!

**Iwa-chan**: tf u guys practice thru lunch?

**sugamama**: dont be a mom iwaizumi were gonna get lunch rn :)

**dadchi**: we played like 8 sets lol 

**ihavecripplingdepression**: i still dont get it

**ihavecripplingdepression**: how the fuck can u guys play 8 sets in a row

**sleepyboi**: same

**bestkouhaiever**: after 8 sets i was like deadass tired and karasunos chibi-chan still bounces around asking for 1 more

**bestkouhaiever**: im like 

**bestkouhaiever**: wut

**dadchi**: welcome to karasunos practice every day :)

**littlegiant**: i want meat!!!!!

**dadchi**: then go home and eat

**littlegiant**: :((((

**littlegiant**: u know what im suggesting dad :((((

**sugamama**: do u want to eat yakiniku ;)

**littlegiant**: yessssss :DDDD

**grumpymilkboi**: :DDDD

**memeextraordinaire**: yayyyy suga-san is the best!!!!!!

**coolandmanlytanaka**: i dont have much money on me rn tho...

**sugamama**: who said u have to pay :)

**sugamama**: daichi will :)

**dadchi**: WTF NO

**dadchi**: i have barely enough money to buy u meat buns let alone fucking yakiniku

**memeymattsun**: oikawa bought us ramen after the semifinal

**memeymattsun**: and almost all of us ate like 2 frickin bowls

**dadchi**: thats cuz oikawa is a fucking rich kid

**aliensarerealyall**: no im not

**Iwa-chan**: actually u kinda are

**aliensarerealyall**: the money i spent buying u guys ramen is like my fuckin monthly allowance

**creamymakki**: awwww 

**creamymakki**: thats cute

**memeymattsun**: ur a good cap :)

**memeymattsun**: *pets head*

**Iwa-chan**: yeah not bad :)

**watacchi**: sometimes oikawa-san turns into a different person ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**confusedturniphead**: hes a great setter and a great captain :)

**aliensarerealyall**: .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

**aliensarerealyall**: U GUYS

**aliensarerealyall**: I LOVE U SO MUCH

**creamymakki**: we love u too (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**memeymattsun**: (´ ε ` )♡

**memeymattsun**: *virtual group hug*

**creamymakki**: *hug*

**aliensarerealyall**: HUGGGGGG

**sugamama**: awwwwwww seijoh is so cute (*♡∀♡)

**aliensarerealyall**: THE CUTEST

**aliensarerealyall**: but really u guys should go have some lunch its getting pretty late

**sugamama**: oh yeah

**sugamama**: dw daichi im just kidding :)

**sugamama**: i have a 50% voucher from a nearby yakiniku restaurant

**sugamama**: so i think if we all chip in it should be enough

**sugamama**: i intend to eat with u guys in the first place anyway so i do bring extra money

**littlegiant**: i love u suga-san!!!!!!!

**dadchi**: oh okay then

**memeextraordinaire**: LETS GO IM STARVING

**giantsetter**: can we go with u guys???

**bestkouhaiever**: who gives u the decision to bring the whole team into this

**giantsetter**: but we havent had anything for lunch too im starving!!!

**sugamama**: u should go with us datekou!!!

**sugamama**: the more the merrier~

**smoltsunami**: yayyyyyyyyy thank uuuuu

**bestkouhaiever**: tch

**bestkouhaiever**: then i have no choice other than to come with u or else sth bad is gonna happen

**smoltsunami**: dont be a tsundere futakuchi-san :)

**smoltsunami**: u love karasuno :)

**bestkouhaiever**: no i fucking dont their the ultimate rival

**sugamama**: yeah yeah lets go

**smoltsunami**: earlier in our practice match u literally said why is karasuno so cute

**bestkouhaiever**: HEY SHUSH

**tendoutheking**: karasuno has chibi-chan and their libero ( ´ ω ` )

**littlegiant**: :DDDD

**memeextraordinaire**: :DDDD

**sugamama**: and me (>ω^)

**tendoutheking**: OH NO SIR UR NOT

**tendoutheking**: AT FIRST I ALSO THOUGHT UR SO SWEET AND ANGELIC LIKE HOW U LOOK

**tendoutheking**: BUT YOUR A MONSTER

**semisemi**: cant forget the one shouting at his team and get glared at by the referee lol

**sugamama**: U CANT BLAME ME FOR THAT

**sugamama**: THAT TALL BOY DIDNT EVEN DO A JUMP SERVE BUT HE GOT 2 SERVICE ACES IN A ROW

**taishit**: i take my pride in that thank u :)

**sugamama**: and look whos calling me a monster :)

**tendoutheking**: baki baki ni ore :)

**sugamama**: nani wo :)

**tendoutheking**: OH MY GOSH U KNOW???

**sugamama**: ;)

**tendoutheking**: I HAVE FOUND MY PEOPLE

**tendoutheking**: goodbye u little shits im transferring to karasuno

**semisemi**: bye :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: Tendou :(

**sugamama**: the perk of warming the bench is u gotta observe your opponents and listen to their bullshit :)

**sugamama**: thank u kageyama for the ultimate blackmail material :)

**tendoutheking**: i swear noone here understands my song 

**tendoutheking**: u peasants

**semisemi**: noone can understand whats going on in that weird ass head of yours

**shirabitch**: lol agreed :)

**sugamama**: i can :)

**dadchi**: cuz ur just as weird

**sugamama**: i am

**sugamama**: and just as awesome

**tendoutheking**: damn rite

**tendoutheking**: suga is the queen to my king ;)

**creamymakki**: i thought ushiwaka is

**shirabitch**: nah tendou-san is the queen :))))

**benkei**: wtf r u implying

**shirabitch**: what r u thinking :)))

**semisemi**: @**shirabitch** then we r the princess

**shirabitch**: why not prince

**semisemi**: cuz goshiki is the prince

**shirabitch**: nah goshiki is the servant

**realshiratorizawasace**: WHAT WHY

**aliensarerealyall**: no man ushiwaka is the queen

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But we are all male.

**sugamama**: yes

**sugamama**: yes you are :)

**ushiwakawakawaka**: But...

**tendoutheking**: stop wakatoshi-kun u cant fight them :)))))

_aliensarerealyall has changed ushiwakawakawaka's name to wakawakathequeen_

**tendoutheking**: lol :)))

**tendoutheking**: for some reason all in my head rn is wakatoshi-kun in a dress and a tiara help me 

**aliensarerealyall**: HAHAHAHAHAH USHIWAKA WITH A TIARA MY DAY CANT GET BETTER THAN THIS

**sugamama**: wakawakathequeen.jpg

**sugamama**: happy late birthday ushiwaka-kun :)

**creamymakki**: JAKDHWJLAKD WHAT IS DAT

**sexybedhead**: is that ushiwaka with a fucking dress and tiara edited on him

**memeymattsun**: r u sure thats edited why does it look so real

**aliensarerealyall**: suga is actually a god

**tendoutheking**: OMG SUGA MY BRO

**tendoutheking**: THATS EXACTLY WHATS IN MY HEAD

**sugamama**: my honour :)

**semisemi**: is noone going to talk abt where he gets that photo

**semisemi**: it looks like its taken irl instead of one in a mag

**shirabitch**: WTF THATS OUR FINALE

**shirabitch**: THATS HIM IN THE FINALE

**sugamama**: 🙃

**dadchi**: wtf suga did u sneak in your phone 

**sugamama**: i may have 🙃

**sexybedhead**: i swear suga has dirt on all of us

**aliensarerealyall**: agreed he totally looks like it

**sugamama**: thats right so beware

_sexybedhead has changed the chat's name to GOD EXISTS AND HES SUGA_

**dadchi**: look at that suga now everyone is afraid of our team for all the wrong reasons

**sugamama**: KNEEL BEFORE ME U MUNDANE HUMANS

**tendoutheking**: ALL HAIL SUGA

**sugamama**: thats how u stand out even not being a regular yall

**sugamama**: gosh im a genius

**dadchi**: ...

**dadchi**: all of my effort has been down the drain all this time

**localbitch**: thats right dadchi ur so lame

**dadchi**: and now everyone is calling me dadchi

**tendoutheking**: i mean look at suga and dadchi u will never think they r the same age

**sugamama**: u mean look at daichi and oikawa

**aliensarerealyall**: damn right im young asf

**Iwa-chan**: ur a child

**sugamama**: :)

**aliensarerealyall**: iwa-chan (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

**Iwa-chan**: see :)

**creamymakki**: lol someone pls remind me again why is he the captain

**aliensarerealyall**: cuz im amazing

**memeymattsun**: well u dont have to worry abt that anymore next year

**memeymattsun**: we have a pretty good future cap amirite :)

**creampuffchan**: we do?

**maddogchan**: its u

**creampuffchan**: really??????

**creampuffchan**: ∑(O_O;)

**creampuffchan**: but im not even a regular

**futurecapswagg**: neither am i yet here we are :)

**creampuffchan**: thats cuz your team's regulars are wild asf

**aliensarerealyall**: ur the only one who can tame mad dog chan o(≧▽≦)o

**creampuffchan**: ofc im his bf if i cant tame him then who can

**aliensarerealyall**: WHAT

**aliensarerealyall**: UR MAD DOG CHAN'S WHAT

**creampuffchan**: BFF

**creampuffchan**: IM HIS BFF

**creampuffchan**: BEST FRIEND FOREVER

**aliensarerealyall**: really (¬ω¬)

**creampuffchan**: OFC I WOULD NEVER LIE TO U OIKAWA-SAN I LOVE U

**aliensarerealyall**: hummmmm

**aliensarerealyall**: i believe u yahaba-chan i have faith in my successor 

**creamymakki**: i dont :)

**watacchi**: me neither :)

**creamymakki**: a world where kyoutani is capable of having best friends is like a world where i dont like cream puffs

**memeymattsun**: lmao thats impossible

**maddogchan**: fuck u ofc i can

**watacchi**: EHEM

**creampuffchan**: watari u fuckin hoe if u dare say anything-

**watacchi**: so who wants to hear a cute little story :)

**sugamama**: meeeeeeeeee

**sexybedhead**: ME IM A SLUT FOR GOSSIP

**creamymakki**: spill the beans watacchi only u have the power to expose these 2

**sugamama**: i bet everything started in our semifinal cuz of that timeout when yahaba taught kyoutani a lesson and he went fuckin wild on the court after that

**aliensarerealyall**: what the hell why does suga-chan know everything abt what happened in our team

**sexybedhead**: he is indeed god :)

**watacchi**: such a fine observation suga-san :)

**sugamama**: thank u :)

**sugamama**: after that the room is practically filled with gay vibes man idek why yall dont notice

**watacchi**: so we second years usually sit together at lunchtime

**watacchi**: i mean except kyoutani ofc hes a lone wolf

**watacchi**: so we basically know everything abt each other's life tbh

**watacchi**: after semifinal our boi yahaba here

**watacchi**: what should i say

**watacchi**: had a secret admirer ;)

**aliensarerealyall**: oooohhhhh shittttt

**creamymakki**: oh oh oh i know i know

**creamymakki**: is that the one who sent him a bento box every day in his locker

**creampuffchan**: wtf how did u know what was in my locker

**aliensarerealyall**: everyone knows whats in your locker yahaba-chan its literally a bunch of glitter and cat photos

**creampuffchan**: WHAT HOW DO U

**maddogchan**: theres a thing called a fucking mirror and theres also a thing called fucking reflection

**memeymattsun**: lolololol hes right

**watacchi**: yess hanamaki-san but not only that

**watacchi**: THERES ALSO A FRICKING ROSE ON HIS DESK EVERY FRICKING DAY WITH SAPPY PICKUP LINES LIKE

**watacchi**: U MUST BE TIRED FROM RUNNING THRU MY MIND ALL NIGHT

**watacchi**: OR SOMEONE BETTER CALL GOD CUZ HES MISSING AN ANGEL 

**sugamama**: GOD IS HERE

**sugamama**: DONT YA WORRY MAD DOG CHAN IVE GOT YOUR BACK

**memeymattsun**: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN MAD DOG HAS BEEN A SAP ALL THIS TIME AND WE DIDNT KNOW

**aliensarerealyall**: R U SURE THATS HIM

**watacchi**: ITS FUCKIN HANDWRITTEN AND IM PRETTY FUCKIN SURE ITS KYOUTANI'S HANDWRITING

**watacchi**: U GUYS WOULD KNOW IT TOO IF I SHOWED U 

**maddogchan**: except someone

**creampuffchan**: WELL SORRY NOT EVERYONE REMEMBERS YOUR HANDWRITING LIKE A FUCKIN STALKER

**watacchi**: it literally looks like a mad dog's handwriting dude

**watacchi**: literally

**creampuffchan**: AND ITS FRICKIN CREEPY MAN LIKE WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THOSE PICKUP LINES WOULD COME FROM KYOUTANI

**creampuffchan**: AT FIRST I EVEN THOUGHT THOSE WERE OIKAWA-SAN'S AND HE ACCIDENTALLY SENT IT TO THE WRONG PERSON OR STH

**aliensarerealyall**: hey i would never stoop so low to use those cheesy as hell pickup lines

**creamymakki**: yes u would lol

**watacchi**: at first i also had a heart attack cuz those pickup lines and the handwriting just crashed so strongly lmao

**watacchi**: but after a time of yahaba's constant obliviousness kyoutani apparently couldnt take it and said it right to his face :)

**sugamama**: lmao ofc he did

**watacchi**: like he just suddenly showed up at lunch one day and said i like u yahaba u dumbass notice me dammit???

**watacchi**: at that moment my heart melt a little

**aliensarerealyall**: awwwwwwwww (≧◡≦) ♡

**creamymakki**: awwwwwwww our cute boys

**maddogchan**: shut the fuck up

**creampuffchan**: fuckin watari and your dumbass story

**watacchi**: uhm excuse me thats your dumbass love story

**creampuffchan**: yeah but im kyoutani's dumbass r u jealous now

**watacchi**: my heart just melt again

**watacchi**: i think im gonna die

**memeymattsun**: sameee ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**sexybedhead**: wow mad dog and cream puff love story is like one coming out of a fanfic

**littlegiant**: mad dog is so cute!!!!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: right even mad dog chan is this cute i think im fuckin adorable

**creampuffchan**: no ur not hes the cutest

**creamymakki**: wait wait @**watacchi** did u say this happened right after prelims????

**watacchi**: yes

**creamymakki**: oh my god then kyoutani is actually the one having a bf all this time???????

**sugamama**: wut :)

**aliensarerealyall**: mad dog chan and ushiwaka are the first ppl in this chat to have a bf

**aliensarerealyall**: what has this world turned into

**sexybedhead**: ushiwaka and mad dog are hot asf man

**tendoutheking**: damn right

**creampuffchan**: damn right

**aliensarerealyall**: well i never say they are not hot

**Iwa-chan**: wow ur admitting ushiwaka is hot?

**aliensarerealyall**: i only say hes annoying i never say hes not hot :)

**tendoutheking**: lets not get too ahead of ourselves now :)

**sexybedhead**: lol is someone jealous :)

**tendoutheking**: idk who? :)

**memeymattsun**: lets see if u can say that to his face when u go to college and happily walk into the vball gym and BAM

**memeymattsun**: theres ushiwaka

**creamymakki**: OH MY GOD WHY HAVE I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT

**aliensarerealyall**: ew no i would rather die than be on the same team with ushiwaka

**wakawakathequeen**: :(

**sugamama**: pls no if u 2 r on the same team no college would have a chance to go to nationals

**aliensarerealyall**: then mr refreshing join our team we will be invincible ;)

**sugamama**: god no i dont want to be a sub setter again :)

**aliensarerealyall**: I DEMAND CHIBI-CHAN TO GO TO COLLEGE WITH ME WHEN U GRADUATE

**littlegiant**: great king wants to set for me :DDDD

**aliensarerealyall**: yes i do who doesnt

**sexybedhead**: nah u guys would be too OP :)

**sexybedhead**: i hate op teams ( `ε´ )

**sexybedhead**: aka teams with top national aces

**sexybedhead**: yall think ur so cool with ur national titles HUH

**no1acehoothoot**: ;(((((((((((

**no1acehoothoot**: then u hate sakusa :D

**sexybedhead**: yes and u shut up :)

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: u mean top 3 aces

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: never recall bokuto-san being in it :)

**sexybedhead**: yeee why am i such a dumbass its just ushiwaka and sakusa now arent they :)

**no1acehoothoot**: IM JUST AS GOOD AS THEM (＃`Д´)

_sexybedhead has changed no1acehoothoot's name to no4acehoothoot_

**no4acehoothoot**: HEy

**ihavecripplingdepression**: bold of u to assume hes no4

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: yeh hes just in top 5 how do u know hes no 4 :)

**no4acehoothoot**: (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

**littlegiant**: ooohhh then whos the remaining ace in top 5????

**sexybedhead**: idk a dude from inarizaki if im not wrong???

**aliensarerealyall**: oh the foxes

**sexybedhead**: yeh

**aliensarerealyall**: that team has miya atsumu i dont like him ( `ε´ )

**grumpymilkboi**: r we talking abt atsumu-san

**sugamama**: oh yeah is he the one calling u a goody two shoes at that fancy training camp HAHAHAHA

**confusedturniphead**: kageyama being called a goody two shoes?

**sleepyboi**: lol how blind is that person

**grumpymilkboi**: hes a very good setter tho :/

**sexybedhead**: yeah duh hes dubbed as the best setter in the nation man

**sexybedhead**: why do u think oikawa doesnt like him :)

**aliensarerealyall**: his personality is annoying asf

**tendoutheking**: dude u 2 r like twins separated at birth

**tendoutheking**: which is ironic asf cuz hes the complete opposite of his real twin lol

**tendoutheking**: but in terms of personality u 2 r as annoying as each other :)

**sexybedhead**: right :)

**aliensarerealyall**: no way im much more awesome than that bitch

_sexybedhead has added bestsetterever to the chat_

**ihavecripplingdepression**: alright this is getting scary why do u know everyone

**bestsetterever**: the fuck is god exists and hes suga

**sugamama**: :)

**aliensarerealyall**: look at his username thats enough reason to hate him do u even have to ask

**sexybedhead**: fyi he changed his username to that after the training camp 

**sexybedhead**: specifically, after he met kageyama :)

**bestsetterever**: well im sorry that someone isnt the best high school setter in japan

**bestsetterever**: who is me if u dont already know

**aliensarerealyall**: see that (`皿´＃)

**sexybedhead**: dude its oikawa :)

**bestsetterever**: oh shit thats oikawa?

**bestsetterever**: seijoh's oikawa?

**sexybedhead**: yeh :)

**bestsetterever**: well ig ur not that bad then :)

**aliensarerealyall**: guess whose hands are real itchy to punch some bad bitch rn :)

**sugamama**: lmao calm down u 2 try bonding over sth u both have in common or some shit

**aliensarerealyall**: hating tobio-chan?

**bestsetterever**: hating tobio-kun?

**tendoutheking**: wow would u look at that :)

**shirabitch**: SETTER FIGHT

**grumpymilkboi**: daichi-san has been saying it all the time so this time im gonna say it instead

**grumpymilkboi**: THIS IS SUCH A BAD IDEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that karasuno and date tech are best bros and they go out for lunch together after that practice match bc why not


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to name this chapter lol

**07:00 am**

**aliensarerealyall**: its only 7 am in the morning and im here having an existential crisis abt how i always run into tobio-chan on our morning run

**sugamama**: lol r u with him rn?

**aliensarerealyall**: yes

**aliensarerealyall**: when he saw me he turned the other way around 🙃

**aliensarerealyall**: but i caught him in time 🙃

**grumpymilkboi**: u said u hate me yesterday :/

**sexybedhead**: tbh im amazed at how many ppl are so mean to kageyama but hes still so chill and acts like its nothing lol

**bestsetterever**: thats cuz hes a goody two shoes :)

**grumpymilkboi**: im not :(

**bestsetterever**: u accommodate everyone

**bestsetterever**: when yall on my team who cant hit my tosses are nothin but scrubs dude

**grumpymilkboi**: i was like that in my middle school and i got ditched so im scared :((

**bestsetterever**: well god bless your ex teammates :)

**confusedturniphead**: god bless me with oikawa-san so fair :)

**grumpymilkboi**: :(((((

**aliensarerealyall**: yall lucky asf to have me as your setter

**aliensarerealyall**: when yall on my team never have to worry abt a toss u cant spike

**grumpymilkboi**: how do u do that ;(

**shirabitch**: how abt get a good ace and u dont have to worry abt setting well or bad cuz tbh it doesnt matter :)

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: right they will still spike it anyway :)

**ihavecripplingdepression**: why am i even here

**saltyshima**: whatever u do dont set like koganegawa his sets r the WORST

**giantsetter**: (°ロ°) !

**bestkouhaiever**: what did u do at that training camp kogane that other schools have such a bad image of us :)

**giantsetter**: i tried my best!!!

**shirabitch**: is this a battle of concept :)

**sexybedhead**: wow a lot of talented and well known players in this chat are setters im scared

**shirabitch**: theres just oikawa-san atsumu-san and kageyama

**sexybedhead**: aint that a lot

**bestsetterever**: oh is that ma boi shirabitch hewwoooo

**shirabitch**: hello :)

**sugamama**: u guys know each other

**tendoutheking**: no we dont :)

**bestsetterever**: u know shiratorizawa didnt win interhigh right :)

**tendoutheking**: dont be cocky u didnt either :)

**bestsetterever**: yeah but were the runner up so :)

**aliensarerealyall**: U GUYS THE ONE THAT BEAT SHIRATORIZAWA?????

**bestsetterever**: y do u sound so surprised :)

**littlegiant**: interhigh runner up :0000

**bestsetterever**: little giant?

**bestsetterever**: oh is that the infamous karasunos number 10

**littlegiant**: :DDDDD

**tendoutheking**: no thats karasunos chibi-chan :)

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah its karasunos chibi-chan cuz karasunos no 10 doesnt exist :)

**bestsetterever**: wdym isnt that the same person

**bestkouhaiever**: weve deleted karasunos no 10 from existence now we call him chibi-chan so that it sounds cute :)

**aliensarerealyall**: u mean so that it sounds less hateful :)

**sexybedhead**: lol chibi-chan ravaged the miyagi prelims

**bestsetterever**: oh does that mean karasuno is also here

**bestsetterever**: miyagis rising star :)

**sugamama**: HAHAHHA RISING STAR

**dadchi**: r u sure :)

**saltyshima**: am i blushing or :)

**bestsetterever**: why is karasuno roasting themselves :)

**sexybedhead**: dude this is originally karasunos group chat :)

**no4acehoothoot**: then they just add a bunch of ppl in :D

**bestsetterever**: wow okay :)

**bestsetterever**: we should be friends over beating shiratorizawa :)

**tendoutheking**: stfu bitch :)

**tendoutheking**: we only love karasuno we dont love u :)

**bestsetterever**: y ;(

**shirabitch**: cuz their setters are kageyama and suga-san who r chill asf unlike u

**bestsetterever**: what u jealous ur not the best setter or what :)

**shirabitch**: why have to be a good setter when u have ushijima-san as your ws :)

**bestsetterever**: tbh fair :)

**sexybedhead**: i swear every team here has a sorta crush on karasuno

**sexybedhead**: yall dont deny it

**tendoutheking**: ngl we do :)

**memeymattsun**: we do lol :)

**bestkouhaiever**: karasuno is so wholesome man who doesnt like them

**aliensarerealyall**: i like everyone in karasuno except tobio-chan 🙃

**Iwa-chan**: u always hate ppl who literally dont do anything to u

**aliensarerealyall**: yeah and whats ur problem? :)

**aliensarerealyall**: its their fault for being so good

**grumpymilkboi**: :0

**wakawakathequeen**: :0

**aliensarerealyall**: I MEAN SO BAD

**aliensarerealyall**: SO BAD AT VBALL THAT I HATE THEM

**grumpymilkboi**: should i feel flattered

**aliensarerealyall**: NO

**grumpymilkboi**: okay ;(

**grumpymilkboi**: i admire u a lot oikawa-san

**grumpymilkboi**: ur the image im trying to achieve

**aliensarerealyall**: what

**littlegiant**: ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**sexybedhead**: HAHAHAHAHA THATS ACTUALLY VERY CUTE

**bestsetterever**: wow so your goody two shoes-ness is learned from oikawa

**Iwa-chan**: see that shittykawa look at how genuine the kid is and how shitty ur to him

**aliensarerealyall**: suddenly i feel so guilty

**aliensarerealyall**: im scared ( ; ω ; )

**sugamama**: kageyama is not usually like this so when he is u know he means it (︶▽︶)

**grumpymilkboi**: (//ω//)

**aliensarerealyall**: suddenly i want to adopt tobio-chan what is happening

**sugamama**: HEY HES MINE BACK THE FUCK UP

**aliensarerealyall**: i dont mean it like that tobio-chan i just mean were always rival setters and things like that,,,

**grumpymilkboi**: i know i just say that to get u to admit it ( ˙▿˙ )

**sexybedhead**: HAHAHHAHA KAGEYAMA

**aliensarerealyall**: i hate u tobio-chan ur the worst

**grumpymilkboi**: (￣▽￣)

**creamymakki**: i thought its ushiwaka

**creamymakki**: u once said u would rather be on the same team with kageyama than ushiwaka

**aliensarerealyall**: yeh cuz i can bully tobio and he wouldnt say anything but ushiwaka is just straight up annoying

**bestsetterever**: omg same in our interhigh match ushiwaka annoyed me so much by just standing there and doing nothing

**wakawakathequeen**: Why do I get so much hate? 

**wakawakathequeen**: :(

**sexybedhead**: cuz u destroyed their teams :)

**bestsetterever**: can u be a little like bokuto lol it will be much more tolerable

**wakawakathequeen**: But he and I are just as strong as each other.

**no4acehoothoot**: no im stronger than u ushiwaka-kun!!!

**aliensarerealyall**: thats not what we mean but never mind u wont get it anyway :)

**bestsetterever**: u know whos also annoying asf in shiratorizawa :)

**sugamama**: shirabu

**saltyshima**: shirabu-san

**aliensarerealyall**: shirabu

**tendoutheking**: kenjirou :)

**semisemi**: shirabitch

**sexybedhead**: lol even his teammate and his bf :)

**shirabitch**: oh wow :)

**shirabitch**: thanks ig for putting me on the same level as ushijima-san :)

**aliensarerealyall**: no ushiwaka doesnt do anything to annoy us but ur different

**aliensarerealyall**: U DO A LOT

**shirabitch**: so does karasunos glasses-kun yet u dont say shit

**tendoutheking**: oh were gonna talk abt that rn :)

**saltyshima**: thanks :)))))))))

**tendoutheking**: i have respect for u mah boi tsukki

**tendoutheking**: u were able to rile kenjirou and me up which says a lot :)

**saltyshima**: its not an ability

**saltyshima**: its a lifestyle :)

**sexybedhead**: lololol ofc it is

**saltyshima**: and just a heads up but i aint that boi in the shiratorizawa match so dont talk volleyball here with me :)

**sugamama**: when we go to tokyo take that doppelganger of yours along we dont need u :)

**saltyshima**: sure :)

**saltyshima**: i dont want to spend my beautiful precious spring playing fuckin volleyball

**saltyshima**: UGH

**sexybedhead**: and the award tsundere of the year goes to

**saltyshima**: not me :)

**sleepyboi**: same who wants to play volleyball :)

**ihavecripplingdepression**: lame

**aliensarerealyall**: lol r u 3 sure u belong to this chat

**ihavecripplingdepression**: i dont u guys force me to be in here :)

**sexybedhead**: speaking of playing vball

**sexybedhead**: WHEN IS THE REUNION MY BROS

**sugamama**: YESSSSS LETS PLAN IT

**saltyshima**: WDYM SPEAKING OF VBALL I SAID NO VOLLEYBALL

**aliensarerealyall**: weve never even met nekoma but they sound cool so okay :)

**no4acehoothoot**: yayyyyyyy :D

**no4acehoothoot**: lets go to miyagi ive never been there b4!!!

**littlegiant**: reunion :DDDDDDD

**sexybedhead**: yeah lets go to miyagi to celebrate karasuno beating the hell out of those powerhouse schools ya damn lit :)

**dadchi**: thanks :))))

**aliensarerealyall**: suddenly i dont want to go :)

**littlegiant**: nuuuuuuu grand king has to gooooooo

**aliensarerealyall**: i only go bc chibi-chan asks me to okay dont get the wrong idea karasuno ( `ε´ )

**sugamama**: ofc u have to come ur like one of the main characters in our nationals journey :)

**aliensarerealyall**: who r the others

**saltyshima**: ushijima-san duh :)

**aliensarerealyall**: ew im much better than ushiwaka

**aliensarerealyall**: listen it takes u guys to the second time to defeat us right

**aliensarerealyall**: but it just took u once to beat shiratorizawa right on your first try :)

**creamymakki**: yeh that means were better :)

**tendoutheking**: no its cuz were in the finale so its 5 sets so its basically like 2 normal matches :)

**aliensarerealyall**: well idc :)

**sugamama**: u guys r both great (´ ω `♡)

**saltyshima**: (but were greater)

**shirabitch**: whats that :)

**saltyshima**: nothing :)

**saltyshima**: ANYWHO WHERE ARE WE GONNA MEET

**dadchi**: i thought u wont go :))))

**saltyshima**: well i changed my mind apparently

**saltyshima**: one day of watching the idiots embarrassing themselves in front of other ppl doesnt sound half bad :)

**littlegiant**: idiots???

**saltyshima**: see :)

**giantsetter**: shiratorizawa!!!!!!!

**giantsetter**: its so big!!!!!!

**littlegiant**: right????

**littlegiant**: the first time i went there i got lost cuz its so big!!!

**littlegiant**: its like a mega hotel!!!

**benkei**: we would welcome all of u but thats a lot of ppl im not sure we will be let in

**benkei**: especially for non-volleyball purposes :)

**tendoutheking**: yeah hes right

**semisemi**: ofc he is reon is always right

**sugamama**: lmao y does it sound like hes the only 1 brain cell shiratorizawa shares

**shirabitch**: bc he is :)

**aliensarerealyall**: lol not even ushiwaka

**tendoutheking**: oh ho ESPECIALLY NOT HIM

**wakawakathequeen**: ...

**no4acehoothoot**: then where should we meet???

**littlegiant**: at someone's house!!!

**tendoutheking**: chibi-chan r u suggesting yours

**dadchi**: NO HIS HOUSE IS IN THE FRICKIN MOUNTAINS

**tendoutheking**: lol really

**sugamama**: yeh

**tendoutheking**: wait like,, literally?

**sugamama**: yeah man his house is in the mountains where do u think all those stamina is from :)

**tendoutheking**: oh demn

**littlegiant**: mine would be too small and far!!!!!

**sugamama**: where can we get a house that big to fit all the ppl in this chat lol

**semisemi**: wakatoshi's house

**benkei**: wakatoshi's

**tendoutheking**: wakatoshi-kun lol

**birthdaysucks**: wakatoshiiiiii

**sexybedhead**: wow okay mr top ace and presumably richest one it is

**dadchi**: ofc ushiwaka is a rich kid why have i never thought of that

**wakawakathequeen**: Mine?

**sugamama**: would we bother your family?

**wakawakathequeen**: No, of course not. I live alone.

**aliensarerealyall**: alone? in a house big enough to fit 50 ppl???

**tendoutheking**: i think it can fit even more than 50 ppl :)

**semisemi**: yeah it has a fuckin pool and a gym surprised motherfucker 

**tendoutheking**: yeh for yall vball nerds it has a fricking vball court so :)

**memeextraordinaire**: POOL PARTY!!!!!!

**Iwa-chan**: wow thats even richer than shittykawa

**aliensarerealyall**: iwa-chan im not rich (҂ `з´ )

**sugamama**: lol okayyyyy so settled?

**wakawakathequeen**: I'm okay with that.

**wakawakathequeen**: Please just don't break anything.

**sexybedhead**: well try but no promise :)

**aliensarerealyall**: challenge accepted

**aliensarerealyall**: ill break everything in your house ushiwaka-chan thanks for the idea :)

**wakawakathequeen**: :(

**littlegiant**: whats in a top ace's house :000

**semisemi**: a bunch of volleyball stuff

**tendoutheking**: not to brag but a bunch of trophies and medals so prepare yourselves :)

**aliensarerealyall**: ill throw all of them out :)

**sexybedhead**: so basically going to ushiwakas house is like a slap to the face :)

**tendoutheking**: even we feel slapped every time we go to his house and were like on the same team :)

**semisemi**: sameeee

**bestsetterever**: can i come

**aliensarerealyall**: no

**tendoutheking**: no

**bestsetterever**: ;((((( yall so mean

**bestsetterever**: what if i still come anyway :)

**littlegiant**: i want to meet best setter in japan :000

**sugamama**: lololol sure u can

**bestsetterever**: according to the name of the chat suga is god so imma listen to him :)

**aliensarerealyall**: goddammit

**sugamama**: >:(

**aliensarerealyall**: sorry

**aliensarerealyall**: dammit

**sugamama**: :)

**littlegiant**: yayyy this time i can meet a lot of amazing volleyball ppl!!!!!!

**giantsetter**: u have already met yourself!!!

**littlegiant**: kogane just calls me amazing :DDDD

**giantsetter**: ╰(*´︶`*)╯

**bestsetterever**: awwwww

**sexybedhead**: so whens this fest @**sugamama**

**sugamama**: how does next saturday sound?

**sugamama**: at that time everyone will be done with their finals and have more free time!

**aliensarerealyall**: sureee~

**tendoutheking**: yayyyyyyy

**no4acehoothoot**: yeeeeeeeee

**tendoutheking**: yall remember to bring swimsuits cuz its POOL PARTYYYY

**memeextraordinaire**: YEEE I KNEW IT

**littlegiant**: ive never been to a pool party b4 :000

**aliensarerealyall**: well prepared to be enlightened cuz its fun asf

**saltyshima**: i can already smell the chaos

**dadchi**: same

**sugamama**: so for ushiwaka-kun's house to not be broken forever

**semisemi**: lol u say forever

**wakawakathequeen**: :0

**sugamama**: i appoint yall be the everyonesitters @**dadchi** @**benkei** @**Iwa-chan**

**sugamama**: cuz theres gonna be a bunch of troublemakers there aka me, @**memeextraordinaire** @**coolandmanlytanaka** @**aliensarerealyall** @**tendoutheking** @**sexybedhead** @**no4acehoothoot** and many many more :)

**sugamama**: and we will very likely get out of control so :)

**dadchi**: u arent even trying to sugarcoat it are u

**sugamama**: yes :)

**sexybedhead**: fair warning :)

**bestsetterever**: lmao everyonesitters ofc

**shirabitch**: y do i feel like 3 dads are still not enough :)

**benkei**: definitely not enough :)

**Iwa-chan**: why am i the dad

**sugamama**: if u dont want to then be the mom instead :)

**creamymakki**: iwaizumi is the oikawasitter we need someone to look after everyone else :)

**aliensarerealyall**: makki ( `ε´ )

**sugamama**: GUYS GUYS GUYS

**sugamama**: WE NEED TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT

**sugamama**: LIKE THOSE GIRLS USUALLY DO

**littlegiant**: ive never had a movie night :DD

**saltyshima**: u have never had everything

**aliensarerealyall**: yessss i love movie nights~

**sexybedhead**: lets watch tapes from the miyagi prelims and roast them :)

**bestsetterever**: GREAT IDEA

**bestsetterever**: TIME FOR ME TO SHINE

**tendoutheking**: y not the tokyo one most ppl here have seen some of the miyagi matches :)

**sexybedhead**: NO WE NEED TO WATCH THE MIYAGI ONE AND SEE KARASUNO SLAY SOME BITCHES

**sugamama**: is this mean girls but volleyball version :)

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: no hes just suggesting to watch vball tapes instead of movies to sound well educated while in fact hes not :)

**ihavecripplingdepression**: yeah to sound oh we actually prepare for nationals or some shit

**ihavecripplingdepression**: *whisper* while in fact we dont

**sexybedhead**: kenma and akaashi dont out me like that :)

**aliensarerealyall**: lets watch the finale and make memes out of ushiwakas face :)

**sexybedhead**: and tendous his face is memeable asf :)

**wakawakathequeen**: Memes?

**tendoutheking**: okay :)

**creamymakki**: LEAVE THAT TO ME

**memeymattsun**: LEAVE THAT TO US

**saltyshima**: no were not gonna watch the finale ew

**tendoutheking**: is tsukki being shy :)

**saltyshima**: no im just afraid yall will die from seeing how awesome i was so if u want then fine but dont blame me for not warning in advance :)

**shirabitch**: wow how humble :)

**saltyshima**: thanks :))))))))

**littlegiant**: i want to see tsukki nearly lose a finger!!!

**saltyshima**: i didnt lose a finger i just inadvertently sprained an infinitesimal phalanx in my finger which totally didnt make blocking shiratorizawa harder at all 

**tendoutheking**: the fuck does that mean :)

**littlegiant**: is that chinese :D

**grumpymilkboi**: no hinata u dumbass thats french

**saltyshima**: no its i-dont-speak-moron good luck next time bitches

**sexybedhead**: tsukki just yeeted his salt level :)

**aliensarerealyall**: how r yall able to cope with this karasuno :)

**dadchi**: i ask myself that question every day :)

**saltyshima**: y do i even apply to this club

**yamagucci**: y do u even exist

**sugamama**: my god this club is too salty for someone as sweet as me

**tendoutheking**: dont forget to bring salt to the reunion tsukki :)

**saltyshima**: i look forward to that :)

**sugamama**: yall remember to bring snacks i aint gonna bring everything

**aliensarerealyall**: its been an eternity since i last ate some junk food god i miss it

**aliensarerealyall**: vball is a bitch

**sugamama**: right??? (╯︵╰,)

**semisemi**: tendou eats junk food all the time :)

**shirabitch**: yeh hes a doritos slut :)

**tendoutheking**: we have vball as exercise why need to eat healthy :)

**birthdaysucks**: yet at breakfast and lunch u dont eat jack shit

**wakawakathequeen**: You should have a healthier diet, Tendou. I'm worried.

**semisemi**: listen to your bf tendou or u gonna die soon :)

**bestsetterever**: since when are ushiwaka and tendou bf :0000000

**sugamama**: just recently

**sugamama**: under the hand of god 

**tendoutheking**: u didnt do jack shit

**sugamama**: shush

**aliensarerealyall**: wth man u eat so much doritos yet ur still so thin whats your secret

**semisemi**: its not healthy thin its the harmful kind of thin

**shirabitch**: u mean malnourishment

**semisemi**: yeah that sherlock

**tendoutheking**: okay okay jeez ill eat less

**tendoutheking**: but at least spoil me this saturday ;(

**benkei**: just one more day

**benkei**: one (1)

**tendoutheking**: yes daddddd

**sugamama**: what do u guys wanna do that day???

**saltyshima**: everything except volleyball

**littlegiant**: why ;(

**sexybedhead**: lets not cuz if we do karasuno would die :)

**aliensarerealyall**: let them :)

**tendoutheking**: let them :)

**bestkouhaiever**: let them :)

**sugamama**: that hurts :)))))

**littlegiant**: i wanna play against great king and japan again :DDD

**bestsetterever**: who dat

**sugamama**: guess :)

**saltyshima**: how abt we dont

**aliensarerealyall**: how abt yes :)

**sugamama**: I'm Hinata Shouyou, from the concrete.

**tendoutheking**: DGAJJSJSKS IM GONNA DEFEAT U AND GO TO NATIONALS

**tendoutheking**: BOY HE REALLY DID THAT

**wakawakathequeen**: :0

**littlegiant**: SUGA-SAN HOW DO U KNOW

**sugamama**: shhh child i know everything

**littlegiant**: (＞﹏＜)

**aliensarerealyall**: oh shit whats the tea sis 

**bestsetterever**: BOYO HAS SOME GUTS

**sugamama**: ill watch u from now on hinata be careful :)

**littlegiant**: i just wanna play volleyball (＞ｍ＜)

**tendoutheking**: poor boy just wanna play some vball

**littlegiant**: everyone scares me :(((

**tendoutheking**: u scare everyone too u crow demon child u just dont realize that

**aliensarerealyall**: me: no fear

**aliensarerealyall**: chibi-chan: does the eye thing

**aliensarerealyall**: me: one fear

**tendoutheking**: right thats so scary he just downright stares at my soul

**sugamama**: @**littlegiant** whats its color

**ihavecripplingdepression**: a deep sorrow black never ending abyss

**ihavecripplingdepression**: like my whole life

**sexybedhead**: kenma stop :)

**no4acehoothoot**: lol whats wrong with kenma today

**tinyakkun**: prob nothing hes just always like that :)

**sexybedhead**: nah he has played a level again and again and cant pass it

**ihavecripplingdepression**: whats the point of living this life

**sleepyboi**: theres not a thing called that

**littlegiant**: kenma cheer up!!!

**ihavecripplingdepression**: nah ur wrong theres shouyou ill keep living just for him

**littlegiant**: :DDDD

**sexybedhead**: what abt me ;((((

**ihavecripplingdepression**: well uhmm

**ihavecripplingdepression**: ...

**ihavecripplingdepression**: u too ig

**ihavecripplingdepression**: (*ﾉωﾉ)

**sexybedhead**: 

**tinyakkun**: oooohhhhhh whattttt

**no4acehoothoot**: ohoho???


	12. filler ft. random topics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look whos posting again,,,

**03:30 am**

**sexybedhead**: YALL 

**sexybedhead**: IM SO HAPPY

**sexybedhead**: I GOT A DATE WITH THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THIS WORLD

**sexybedhead**: WHAT SHOULD I WEAR

**sexybedhead**: WHERE SHOULD I TAKE HIM

**sexybedhead**: WHERE SHOULD WE EATEHAJDJSJSNSjsjwksj

**sexybedhead**: kuroo stop

**ihavecripplingdepression**: KENMA IM SO HAPPY IM CRYING

**sexybedhead**: ik

**tendoutheking**: awwwwww

**tendoutheking**: congrats!!!!!!!

**sexybedhead**: y

**tendoutheking**: uhmmm bc ur dating???

**sexybedhead**: who told u were dating kuroo has a date with princess peach in mario kart

**ihavecripplingdepression**: kenma ily (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

**sexybedhead**: ew

**dadchi**: ISTG IF THIS CHAT IS EXPLODING BC OF STH UNIMPORTANT 

**dadchi**: AGAIN

**dadchi**: AT THIS TIME IN THE FUCKIN MORNING

**dadchi**: oh kuroo and kozume congratulations

**sexybedhead**: tf i told u hes dating princess peach

**no4acehoothoot**: kuroo u havin a bf b4 me :(((

**ihavecripplingdepression**: im sorry bro but this is once in a lifetime ;(

**sexybedhead**: why is noone listening to me im gonna die

**tendoutheking**: :)))

**07:45 am**

**aliensarerealyall**: WHAT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WHAT DID I MISS

**sugamama**: KUROKEN KUROKEN KUROKEN KUROKEN KUROKEN

**sexybedhead**: OH MY GOD SUGA MY BRO NICE SHIP NAME

**sexybedhead**: I KNOW I CAN COUNT ON U

**sugamama**: ib me if u want tips for the ultimate date with princess peach ;)

**sexybedhead**: ;)))

**ihavecripplingdepression**: dammit

**sugamama**: is it bc of that cute text kenma sent using the blushing kaomoji

**ihavecripplingdepression**: in my defense, i was drunk

**sexybedhead**: drunk on love ;)))

**ihavecripplingdepression**: drunk on bullshit

**aliensarerealyall**: WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

**sexybedhead**: last night was amazing~~~

**ihavecripplingdepression**: no its shit

**sexybedhead**: i know <333

**sugamama**: lol

**sexybedhead**: last night kenma proposed to me~~~

**ihavecripplingdepression**: no i fuckin didnt it was the mistake of my life

**sexybedhead**: we had a sleepover at kenmas house last night~~~

**sexybedhead**: and we played games together~~~

**sexybedhead**: and he said if i could beat him once he would go on a date with me~~~

**sexybedhead**: and i actually won~~~

**sexybedhead**: so now were bf~~~

**ihavecripplingdepression**: he crashed at my house uninvited last night and pestered me to play mario kart with him cuz hes bored and not sleepy cuz he had slept that whole afternoon when im sleepy asf and i said if he won i would go to that kiddie amusement park he had always wanted to go with him _as a joke_ and cuz i pitied him i just let him win pathetically

**sexybedhead**: yes or that~~~

**sexybedhead**: and now were bf~~~

**no4acehoothoot**: mann hes whipped

**aliensarerealyall**: so whipped :)

**sugamama**: its amazing how sarcasm can change the same story to a whole different one lol

**ihavecripplingdepression**: its not sarcasm its a thing called TRUTH

**sexybedhead**: but we will still go to that amusement park righttttt~~~

**ihavecripplingdepression**:

**ihavecripplingdepression**: .....................yes

**aliensarerealyall**: awww thats so sweet

**ihavecripplingdepression**: that my teeth are rotting UGH

**sexybedhead**: ily kenma <3

**ihavecripplingdepression**: shuddup

**ihavecripplingdepression**: ppl are looking

**sexybedhead**: okay~~~

**sugamama**: awwww kenma finally returns kuroo's feelings~

**sexybedhead**: yesss~~~

**ihavecripplingdepression**: what how how do u know

**sugamama**: he told everyone in our meme group chat~

**ihavecripplingdepression**: our what now

**sexybedhead**: our meme gc

**dadchi**: wth whos in that gc

**sugamama**: me noya tanaka kuroo bokuto oikawa mattsun makki tendou futakuchi and terushima

**Iwa-chan**: what the actual fuck so that chat does exist

**tendoutheking**: oh yeah :)

**dadchi**: and u never told us

**sugamama**: u never ask :)

**bestsetterever**: THERES A MEME GROUP CHAT???????

**bestsetterever**: ADD ME IN ADD ME IN ADD ME IN ADD ME IN

**sugamama**: u have to pass a test first in order to be in the gc

**bestsetterever**: what test

**sugamama**: a test that tests your meme knowledge ofc :)

**dadchi**: the fuck

**dadchi**: its even harder to get in than a volleyball club

**sexybedhead**: of course were not uncultured swines :)

**tendoutheking**: heck yeah :)

**bestsetterever**: who writes the test

**sugamama**: the president

**Iwa-chan**: r u kidding me theres even a president

**sugamama**: HERE COMES DAT BOI

**tendoutheking**: OH SHIT WADDUP

**shirabitch**: oh my god its tendou-san

**tendoutheking**: AND HERE COMES MY VICE PREZ

**sexybedhead**: THE ONE AND ONLY

**sugamama**: and thats the end of our orientation :)

**sugamama**: for further info, pls contact

**sugamama**: head of content

**no4acehoothoot**: HOOT HOOT

**sugamama**: head of public relations

**aliensarerealyall**: *dab*

**sugamama**: co-heads of training

**memeymattsun**: hello darkness

**creamymakki**: my old frend

**sugamama**: and head of tech

**bestkouhaiever**: is masturbation necrophilia if im ded inside

**semisemi**: oh my god

**shirabitch**: its like an organization

**tendoutheking**: WERE ILLUMINATI

**sugamama**: :)

**bestsetterever**: I WANNA JOIN I WANNA JOIN

**sugamama**: contact head of tech for further instructions on the online test since ur not in miyagi

**bestkouhaiever**: we have instructions?

**sexybedhead**: no but just make it up :)

**bestkouhaiever**: okay :)

**dadchi**: this is scary

**wakawakathequeen**: What are memes?

**aliensarerealyall**: :)

**dadchi**: ur bf is literally the president of that so called meme club

**wakawakathequeen**: He never told me about this term before.

**tendoutheking**: ur not ready

**wakawakathequeen**: Is it something bad?

**tendoutheking**: technically yes but thats not important

**bestkouhaiever**: it ruins your goddamn life but who cares

**aliensarerealyall**: dont tell him

**aliensarerealyall**: that way i can bully him by sending him memes of his face

**wakawakathequeen**: ?

**tendoutheking**: LIVE A HAPPY LIFE WAKATOSHI-KUN

**tendoutheking**: FOR ME

**sugamama**: hey our life is awesome

**tendoutheking**: ye i just say that so that he doesnt feel bad abt his life :)

**bestsetterever**: @**bestkouhaiever** SEND ME THE LINK SEND ME THE LINK

**bestkouhaiever**: okay calm down jeez 

**bestkouhaiever**: @**tendoutheking** @**sexybedhead** send me the test

**tendoutheking**: check ur ib

**bestkouhaiever**: okay @**bestsetterever** now check yours

**bestsetterever**: YAY IMMA SLAY THIS TEST

**memeextraordinaire**: yayyy new member!!!!!

**dadchi**: wth they actually work like a real company

**sexybedhead**: :)

**bestsetterever**: WTH MAN THE TEST IS SO HARD

**bestsetterever**: WHAT KINDA MEME IS DIS

**aliensarerealyall**: dude its tendou what do u expect from him :)

**tendoutheking**: yo boi part time wibu full time professional memer

**sexybedhead**: why do they not have a high school meme tournament

**sexybedhead**: but they have one for fuckin volleyball

**tendoutheking**: right thats so unfair

**wakawakathequeen**: So meme is a sport too?

**tendoutheking**: it should be

**tendoutheking**: i mean its popular worldwide

**saltyshima**: no its fuckin not

**sexybedhead**: MEME IS THE LANGUAGE OF THE 22ND CENTURY

**sexybedhead**: WERE PPL FROM THE FUTURE

**dadchi**: this is the most chaotic thing this chat has created yet

**sugamama**: HEY GUYS

**sugamama**: WHAT ABOUT MORE GROUP CHATS

**tendoutheking**: GREAT IDEA

**sexybedhead**: PRETTY SETTERS GC PRETTY SETTERS GC PRETTY SETTERS GC

**dadchi**: why do u care u will never be in that chat

**sexybedhead**: yes but all setters in this chat are so fuckin pretty i wanna see pretty bois interact

**bestkouhaiever**: @**giantsetter**

**bestkouhaiever**: :)

**giantsetter**: pretty setter?

**bestkouhaiever**: oh my god pls forgive me for i have sinned

_bestkouhaiever has added momniwa, kamacheee and papaya to the chat_

**momniwa**: FINALLY

**momniwa**: IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS

**sugamama**: OH MY GOD DATE TECH THIRD YEARS WHY CAN WE FORGET U

**papaya**: (its date tech alumni now)

**kamacheee**: WERE FOREVER DATE TECH THIRD YEARS SHUSH UP

**momniwa**: THE PHRASE PRETTY SETTERS HAS SUMMONED ME

**bestkouhaiever**: again may i have your attention

**bestkouhaiever**: @**giantsetter**

**sexybedhead**: :)

**giantsetter**: im not a pretty setter ( ; ω ; )

**sugamama**: dont worry u will still be added to the chat (´ ω `♡)

**sugamama**: ur pretty in ur own way :D

**giantsetter**: :DDD

**bestkouhaiever**: no hes not he looks like a chicken :)

**momniwa**: futakuchi stop bullying your kouhai

**bestkouhaiever**: okay mom kogane is a pretty chicken

**giantsetter**: ill take that as a compliment :D

**sexybedhead**: but seriously tho y do yall setters have to be so pretty u make me feel little of myself

**ihavecripplingdepression**: ew

**sugamama**: thank u :DDDDDD

**aliensarerealyall**: obviously (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**shirabitch**: who is the prettiest tho :)

**sugamama**: oh shit good question

**sexybedhead**: KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA KENMA

**tendoutheking**: SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI SEMI

**taishit**: SHIRABU SO THAT HE WILL LEND ME HIS NOTES SHIRABU SO THAT HE WILL LEND ME HIS NOTES SHIRABU SO THAT HE WILL LEND ME HIS NOTES

**dadchi**: SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA

**no4acehoothoot**: AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI AKAASHI

**creamymakki**: NOT OIKAWA NOT OIKAWA NOT OIKAWA NOT OIKAWA NOT OIKAWA NOT OIKAWA NOT OIKAWA NOT OIKAWA 

**aliensarerealyall**: MAKKI VOTE FOR ME (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

**bestkouhaiever**: oh my god this is a war

**bestsetterever**: ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU ATSUMU 

**aliensarerealyall**: u just chant your own name

**bestsetterever**: uhmmm i dont see a sign saying u cant vote for yourself 

**sexybedhead**: but if its like this then u will vote for ppl in ur own team

**tendoutheking**: yee its biased

**sexybedhead**: we need an objective opinion

**sexybedhead**: @**localbitch**

**localbitch**: whatttttttt

**sexybedhead**: prettiest setter

**localbitch**: HMMMMMMM

**localbitch**: THATS PRETTY HARD

**localbitch**: what kind of pretty

**localbitch**: the sweet kind like suga-san and yahaba

**sugamama**: :DDD

**creampuffchan**: (o･ω･o)

**localbitch**: or the half pretty half handsome like kageyama

**grumpymilkboi**: (°ロ°) !

**localbitch**: or the one with finesse like kenma

**ihavecripplingdepression**: ew

**localbitch**: or the perfect model one like akaashi or semi-san

**iamcrippledanddepressed**: ew

**semisemi**: :)

**localbitch**: or the gentle one like moniwa-san

**momniwa**: ( ´ ω ` )

**localbitch**: or the bitchy kind of pretty like oikawa-san atsumu and shirabu

**aliensarerealyall**: HEY (`皿´＃)

**shirabitch**: i accept that as a compliment to my beauty :)

**bestsetterever**: same :)

**localbitch**: wow thats a lotta pretty bitches in here

**giantsetter**: what abt me :(((

**localbitch**: u?

**localbitch**: ...idk

**giantsetter**: :((((((

**localbitch**: ur the unique beauty i think :)

**giantsetter**: okay :DDDD

**tendoutheking**: wow u just rank them yourself

**tendoutheking**: u do know everyone :)

**localbitch**: yeah man i just have a lot of connections :)

**localbitch**: but i havent even met like 3/4 of ppl in here :)

**localbitch**: and the other 1/4 ive had like 1 match against them :)

**sexybedhead**: but everyone knows u :)

**sexybedhead**: what a king

**localbitch**: im not the kind of famous like ushiwaka or oikawa :)

**localbitch**: ppl know me for all the wrong reasons :)

**wakawakathequeen**: I'm famous?

**sugamama**: everyone who plays vball in this prefecture knows u and oikawa shut the fuck up :)

**aliensarerealyall**: i know im a star (っ˘ω˘ς )☆*:.｡.✧˖°

**sexybedhead**: why do we tell him this :)

**bestsetterever**: hahahahah oikawa who

**bestsetterever**: stan miya atsumu or perish

**aliensarerealyall**: i would rather perish :)

**aliensarerealyall**: oh oh even worse i would rather stan tobio-chan :)

**bestsetterever**: your choice :)

**bestsetterever**: u should tho hes just like u :)

**bestsetterever**: ya sweet little goody two shoes :)

**aliensarerealyall**: hey focus on your test

**bestsetterever**: oh yeah ive finished it

**bestsetterever**: where do i hand it in

**tendoutheking**: meeeeeeee

**bestsetterever**: okay

**dadchi**: gosh the chaotic squad is abt to get bigger

**tendoutheking**: CONGRATS U LIL BITCH U PASSED THE TEST

**bestsetterever**: YAYYYYYYYYY

**bestsetterever**: PREPARE TO WELCOME ANOTHER BITCH TO THE GC U BITCHES

**aliensarerealyall**: goddammit is he that good

**tendoutheking**: nah he got 55% just barely enough to pass :)

**bestsetterever**: that test is so fuckin hard man 55% is so gud

**bestsetterever**: @**aliensarerealyall** what did u get HUH

**aliensarerealyall**: 60% 😏

**bestsetterever**: well u arent the best setter in japan r u jealous now

**aliensarerealyall**: u just got that so u always bring that up when ur jealous dont u :)

**tendoutheking**: he does :)

**aliensarerealyall**: im the best setter in everyones heart (っ˘ω˘ς )

**tendoutheking**: well im not sure its _everyone_

**sugamama**: well im sure hes the number 1 setter in ushiwaka's heart :)

**tendoutheking**: :)

**aliensarerealyall**: EWWWWWWWW

**aliensarerealyall**: SHUDDUP

**bestsetterever**: ppl are praising u :)

**aliensarerealyall**: I WOULD RATHER BE STEPPED ON

**bestsetterever**: by ushiwaka? :)

**aliensarerealyall**: DHAJDJSK FUCK NO

**aliensarerealyall**: yall can be his setter whenever u want I DONT CARE

**shirabitch**: we all know that :)

**wakawakathequeen**: ;(

**aliensarerealyall**: did u

**aliensarerealyall**: did u just wink at me

**wakawakathequeen**: 

**wakawakathequeen**: Maybe.

**aliensarerealyall**: ewwwww go cuddle with your bf 

**tendoutheking**: do u like to join ;)

**aliensarerealyall**: ewww GOD NO

**wakawakathequeen**: :(((

**tendoutheking**: :((((((((

**aliensarerealyall**: am i stupid or did ushiten just flirt with me

**Iwa-chan**: ur stupid

**aliensarerealyall**: iwa-chan (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

**sugamama**: they did :))))

**sexybedhead**: USHIOITEN USHIOITEN USHIOITEN

**aliensarerealyall**: SHUT

**tendoutheking**: pls ;((((

**aliensarerealyall**: PLATONIC CUDDLES

**tendoutheking**: with wakatoshi-kun :D

**aliensarerealyall**: WITH TENDOU

**wakawakathequeen**: Why ;(

**sugamama**: dont u ever forget my worthless pride

**tendoutheking**: DDHAJKSEJQKKW

**wakawakathequeen**: ...

**aliensarerealyall**: SUGA HOW DO U KNOW THAT

**aliensarerealyall**: HOW IN THE ACTUAL FUCK

**aliensarerealyall**: THERES LITERALLY JUST USHIWAKA AND ME THERE

**aliensarerealyall**: @**wakawakathequeen** THERES NOONE ELSE RIGHT

**wakawakathequeen**: ...No

**sugamama**: :)

**tendoutheking**: the hell man u even know more than me

**tendoutheking**: i thought wakatoshi-kun tells me everything

**sugamama**: i keep track on ushioi all the time i ship them so hard man

**bestkouhaiever**: SAME

**tendoutheking**: so u dont ship me with wakatoshi-kun ;(

**sugamama**: imma multishipper :)

**tendoutheking**: :DDD

**wakawakathequeen**: What's "ship"?

**aliensarerealyall**: PPL THAT HATE EACH OTHER

**wakawakathequeen**: But Tendou and I don't hate each other.

**tendoutheking**: yeee u love us

**aliensarerealyall**: NO I FUCKIN DONT

**tendoutheking**: yes u do

**aliensarerealyall**: no i dont

**tendoutheking**: yes u do

**aliensarerealyall**: no i dont

**tendoutheking**: yes u do

**aliensarerealyall**:

**aliensarerealyall**: okay maybe a lil bit

**aliensarerealyall**: but only tendou ushiwaka has no say in this

**wakawakathequeen**: :(

**aliensarerealyall**: HAA

**sugamama**: heyy if u guys want to flirt then flirt in your dms pls (￣o￣)

**sexybedhead**: ushioi sexual tension always makes me dizzy (￣o￣)

**bestkouhaiever**: IT FEEDS ME PLS GIVE ME MORE FOOD

**aliensarerealyall**: NO SHIT

**bestkouhaiever**: ;((((((


End file.
